Lets Play a Love Game
by Missyxo45
Summary: What if Blair lived in San Francisco and didn't have money how would fate bring Blair and Chuck together mostly chair but a little Serena ,Dan/Nate against aswell AU
1. Friends Gotta Love 'Em

**AN: Hey Guys this is my first ever Fan Fic so I hope it isn't to bad I also have an awsome Beta who should take lots of credit for my horrible Grammar skills well here you go my first chapter xxox Missy**

DISCLAIMER: I don't take credit for owning any of the characters or other trademarked items mentioned within this fanfic.

Let's Play a Love Game

**Friends, Gotta Love Them**

San Francisco was filled with the laughter of four girls as Blair, Serena and their friends Kati and Is played truth or dare in Serena's apartment. They were having a girls night, to remind them of their high school days. Kati and Is had just kissed – Blair Waldorf's signature dare – and all the girls were laughing at the memories of the past, the days before life had worn away their innocence.

"Alright, Blair," Serena van der Woodsen said.

"Truth or dare? Oh, and you chose truth last time, so I guess it's dare," Serena teased.

"Whatever," Blair replied, not really caring. She loved truth or dare, but today she wasn't particularly in the mood for reliving her youth through a girly sleepover, especially considering the circumstances. She was having trouble trying to raise enough money to pay her bills, and then on top of that her mother had had yet another retail therapy 'outburst' leaving her to struggle to pull the extra funds.

Ever since Blair had graduated, and her father had stopped paying child support, she had been working 24/7 to support her and her mother Eleanor Waldorf – meaning that she had left her social life behind, along with the easy existence of a high school teenager.

"Okay," her best friend began. "I dare you to submit an application to the new show on MTV," Serena declared with a laugh.

"What show?" Blair asked, being forced to immediately snap from her worry-filled mind back to the present. "And, for the record, that is the stupidest dare ever."

"You know, the new dating show," Serena pushed.

"'Love Game'?" Blair nodded in recognition as Serena laughed,

" Oh and if it isn't so bad, you won't mind doing it." Serena continued.

"Fine!" Blair responded. Little did she know the whole dare was a scheme to get her to go out on a date. Serena had met a guy from the selection committee a couple of months ago, and had worked a deal so that Blair's application would be accepted no matter what. Serena had been worrying on-and-off about Blair since her parents had gotten divorced in junior year. Blair hadn't had a proper relationship since, and after graduation she hadn't even gone on a single date and that was five years ago.

On the other side of the country, Chuck Bass, the notorious play boy of Upper East Side New York, was sitting at the Palace Hotel's bar drinking scotch with his best friend Nate. At three in the morning, they stumbled back up to Chuck's suite talking about the adventures they had had, and the trouble they had caused, one year at the annual Lost Weekend. Chuck hadn't been in the mood to pick up a girl tonight – his mind was distracted with thoughts of his grandmother, the renowned owner and designer of Fisher Designs, Charlotte Fisher. Ever since she had gotten sick about six months before, he had been staying with her to help her out. However, just a week ago the doctor had announced that her condition was worsening. His mother, Evelyn Fisher-Bass, was taking the news badly, and his father Bart was doing everything he could to keep her together. Whilst out, Chuck realized that he would need to check on her, so evidently he got up to leave. He turned for the door to his suite, leaving Nate behind with merely a "hey, man, I need to check on my grandma, but you can stay if you want," before he stalked out of the room to find her.

Nate had been worried about his friend for the last couple of weeks. He hadn't been acting like himself, and astonishingly he hadn't once heard the notorious words, "I'm Chuck Bass" leave his mouth. Everyone knew, Chuck Bass just didn't do feelings or emotions, and definitely didn't share them, but Chuck _did_ care about his family. They were everything to him – growing up as a child, he had been led to believe his mother had died, but when he was ten his father had achieved his goal of finding her by utilizing the world's best private investigators. A memory clear in Nate's mind was that of Evelyn and Bart's wedding when he and Chuck were thirteen – it was the first time that he had ever seen Chuck produce a genuine smile, he had even laughed during his speech as best man.

Nate decided he needed to do something to bring Chuck out of his misery, to lift his spirits. So, whilst Nate was lying on the couch and channel surfing, he came across an advertisement for a new show named 'Love Game' on MTV – that was it, he thought. In his drunken state, he logged on to Chuck's computer and sent in an application for his friend. If he got accepted, it would be good for him and could even supply laughs for the future – plus, what girl would turn down a free date and a 'night of fun' with Chuck Bass? He really hoped that this would work, for Chuck's sake. Anyway, Nate owed him, Chuck had helped him out at numerous past occasions, and it was time he showed some gratitude by doing something for him this time. Nate quickly sent a text letting Chuck know what he had done.

_**Chuck, I know it's late but I just wanted to let you know I sent in an application for you to that new game show, Love Game on MTV. Hope you don't mind, N. **_

When Chuck Bass got back to his grandmother's penthouse, he was tired and tipsy and so went to bed straight away. However, lying there all he could think about were the doctor's words – "because of her age, there's not much else we can do. I am deeply sorry," he had said. Those fateful few sentences kept replaying over and over again in his head, he was starting to regret not picking up some easy, blonde bimbo or ordering up some hookers to help the pain subside, but it was too late. He got up and swallowed a couple of sleeping pills, to help him get a good nights sleep. He was sick and tired of the dreams, the memories, and all he ever seemed to do was look after his grandmother and then go out and get wasted with Nate. The sleeping pills he had downed started to take effect, and the last thing he remembered thinking that night was that he would do everything in his power to help his grandmother. Just before he fell into a restless sleep, he heard his phone go off, but he dismissed it and left it until the morning.

Back at Serena's apartment in San Francisco, Kati and Isabel decided to leave early – they said something suspicious about Kati's boyfriend being in trouble, and needing to go help him. Blair didn't believe them for one second, but she wasn't in the mood to make a scene. Instead, she decided to go and sit on the couch and watch television. She felt herself drift into a state of carelessness, until she saw the ad for 'Love Game' come onto Serena's TV screen, which made her feel so sick she had to switch it off. She prayed to God that they wouldn't select her, she really didn't need that distraction right now. However, she did acknowledge that if they did select her, she couldn't deny the offer – it wasn't in her nature to back down from a dare.

Even after a night of martinis, epic truth or dare games and lots of laughter, Blair was still thinking about how she could possibly make ends meet this time. She didn't understand why her father would do this to her and her mom. When she was a little girl, Harold was her entire world, but then when her parents divorced it was the end of that fantasy. Eventually, she had learned to move on and cherish each one of his visits. He paid enough child support for her education, and to keep her and her mother in the simple lifestyle they were accustomed to. However, Blair hadn't seen her daddy since graduation – he never called, never visited and never wrote, it seemed. There was one lone occasion that she had contacted her father since she had finished high school, and that was the year prior on her 24th birthday – except, she found herself wishing he hadn't made the effort as all he did was make her feel worthless and not deserving of his time nor affection.

Serena walked in after seeing Kati and Is off, and immediately noticed Blair sitting on the couch looking spaced. Blair only ever looked like that when something was seriously wrong. She and Serena had been friends since junior high, and she knew Blair, she knew when something was up. Blair had been struggling ever since graduation to pay for everything in her life, and in the process had developed into a workaholic that seemed to push everyone that cared about her away. She remembered Blair's 24th, for which her father Harold had sent a card with fifty dollars in it, causing her to stifle a scream and spend her week locked away like a recluse. Other than that, her father hadn't contacted her, and so every so often she would have yet another meltdown, to the point where in senior year she had developed a condition only she and Serena knew about, that remained completely taboo. The last five or six years had been hard on Blair, and Serena had always tried to help her out but could never find means. Recently, she had noticed Blair had been down more than usual, giving her a reason to set her up on this dating show. She needed to help her desperately, and using her logic thought that maybe having a guy in her life would cheer Blair up and bring her some joy. Although, right at that moment maybe all that they needed to do was to sit and talk – the only problem was getting Blair to blurt out her feelings wasn't easy even when she trusted you like she did Serena.

"B," Serena called softly, but Blair didn't move – she was still absorbed in her own little world. "Blair," she said more forcefully.

"Yes?" Blair asked, sounding like she had just woken up.

"What's wrong, B?" Serena gave a pause. "You've been acting weird – you love sleepovers, they're your thing! You've been down all night…actually, you've been down all month, for that matter. Talk to me, B."

"I'm fine, S," Blair brushed off Serena's questions nonchalantly. "I have no idea what you're talking about, seriously, just calm down and relax. You're over-analyzing everything, which I must say is a new occurrence for you," Blair retorted sarcastically. She didn't feel like having a 'D&M' with Serena just now.

"You know what? I give up. Keep your feelings to yourself, I was just trying to help you out." Serena exhaled, irritated.

"Well, you know what? I don't need it, so save your breath Serena. This isn't much of a reunion sleepover, I think I might just go home." There was a pause as Blair collected her things. Serena knew they needed to talk, she just had to think of something to make her stay.

"But," Serena said softly. "I thought we could watch 'Breakfast at Tiffany's'," Serena tried to hold onto her last way to keep Blair around so she could take time getting her to open up.

"Maybe some other time, 'cause right now, I'm tired, and watching 'Breakfast at Tiffany's' really isn't on my to-do list," Blair looked forced.  
"Goodbye, S. See you later, maybe," she said as she walked out of the door.

Serena gave up – she would try again in a couple of days, but right now Blair was a force not to be reckoned with, and she really didn't want to get into a fight with her. She would figure something else out tomorrow. As she walked into the kitchen to get a drink, she realized that she was kind of tired. Fighting with Blair always wore her out, so she went and clambered into bed, falling asleep thinking of ways that she could help Blair.

Blair got home in the early hours of the morning. She was tired and stressed, and she had to go to an event that afternoon for work which made things even worse. Her job as a publicist's assistant kept her very busy, and she didn't often get the whole weekend off. She usually didn't mind though – working on weekends meant she got paid more, and she could use all the money she could get. However, fighting with her best friend had made her upset, and she couldn't see why she had blown up at Serena, who was only trying to help even if it wasn't needed. She wasn't depressed, Blair thought, she was fine, and Serena was overreacting. She was just a little distracted, which wasn't her fault, and Serena had made a huge deal over it. She was fine, wasn't she? She had to be, she couldn't be weak, Blair thought to herself. She just needed something that would make her life a bit easier, that was all. Putting her thoughts to the back of her mind, as soon as she got into bed and her head hit the pillow, she was fast asleep.

**AN: So there it is guys since I am on holidays I will try and post a new chapter soon all though I am going away but fingers crossed it gets finished. Reviews are welcomed and I would love to hear any of your suggestion and even constructive criticism. Keep in mind it is my first story Hope you like it can't wait to see what you think XXOX**


	2. Acceptances and Persuasions

Let's Play a Love Game

**A/N: Hey guys so here is chapter 2 this one was harder for me to write cause I wasn't sure how fast I should move the story but I decided a little more detail and maybe some Serena love triangle drama may enhance the story so here it is oh and I also want to thanks you for the comments and I hope it that it lives up to its standards. **

DISCLAIMER: I don't take any credit for owning any of the characters or trademarked items mentioned within this fanfic

**Acceptances and Persuasion **

_Two months later…_

"Ten minutes until all contestants need to be side stage ready for show time," a male voice announced over the speakers that were situated in all of the contestants change rooms.

"This is it!" Serena exclaimed excitedly, to a very bored looking Blair Waldorf. "Aren't you even slightly looking forward to it?" Blair gave her a look of contempt.

"Come on," Serena pestered. "It'll be fun answering weird questions."

"I have no idea what you find so great about this show," she protested. "I watched it last week and it seems like a shallow and desperate way to find a date! Honestly, I'm embarrassed that I'm even going on it," Blair replied with a look of disgust on her face.

"Oh, get off your high horse, Blair, and at least try to enjoy it. I mean, the guy will obviously pick you, 'cause you're a catch." Serena was in such high spirits she didn't care that Blair wasn't enjoying herself.

"You know, if it wasn't for that stupid dare I would have never even considered coming on this show," Blair said. Her thoughts went back to that night, and then to the day she got the letter saying her application had been accepted.

"_Blair, Blair!" Serena had come in, yelling excitedly. "Blair?"_

"_What?" she had snapped. Blair really wasn't in the mood for overexcited Serena at that moment._

"_Okay, so I was downstairs and I saw that you had some mail, so I collected it like the good friend I am," Serena paused for effect. "And guess what came? A letter from MTV!"_

_Serena waited for a response from Blair, a scream of excitement perhaps, but all that followed was dull silence, which aided in putting Blair in an even worse mood.  
"Oh, come on Blair, don't you want to open it to see if you got in?" Serena had continued on, not noticing Blair's lack of enthusiasm. After a while that followed, Serena took the letter and ripped it to pieces, squealing with excitement as she read the words,_

Blair Waldorf, you have been given the chance to appear on Love Game, the new dating show from MTV. Congratulations!

_The letter then went on to give details about how to decline the offer, and also list when and where Blair would need to show up. Even though Serena knew that Blair would get accepted, the cold hard evidence made it much more thrilling, and so she went off on a tangent about how exciting it would be for them both to go and spend a weekend in Hollywood. Blair remained sitting, pretending to listen whilst contemplating refusing the offer – even if she never did back down from a dare._

But it was too late now, she had accepted it, and here she was a month later about to go on set for the second episode of Love Game. She had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach that any guy who would go on this show would be butt-ugly – otherwise, why would he need help getting a girlfriend? All Blair wanted to do was go home. If she hadn't taken the weekend off, she would have been attending a political event for one of her agency's clients. To tell the truth, she would have much rather been working.

"B, I'm just gonna go take my seat in the audience, I'll see you after," Serena called as she was about to leave the room. In actual fact, she was on her way to see Dan Humphrey, her 'friend' on the selection committee, whom she had been seeing for the past few months as he lived in San Francisco.

In the change room next door was Chuck Bass, clad in his best Armani suit with a purple dress shirt and pink bow tie, in true Bass style. He had no idea what had made him decide today was a good idea, but Nate had got his parents (primarily his father) and grandmother to back up the idea, and so here he was. Chuck had decided to make the most of it – he was planning on picking up the girl who sounded like she'd be the most fun in bed, essentially. Then, he would use the money provided to put her up in New York for a week, take her to do something that would constitute as a 'perfect first date' and then from there hope she got cozy enough to spend the rest of the time with him in his suite. It would be the best possible way to recuperate, he thought. Chuck remembered waking up the morning after he and Nate had gone out drinking to a text from Nate telling him he'd been entered in some game show. At the time he couldn't have cared less, most likely because they wouldn't select him and then nothing would happen – but they had, and here he was. He recalled the long nights on which Nate would go on and on about how good this opportunity would be for him.

"_Come on, man," Nate persuaded. "Think about it – you're guaranteed a chick by the end of the night, it's so easy you won't even have to try. Just ask the girls a bunch of questions, then select one, take them on a date and exert that Bass charm – they'll be yours for the night."_

"_Yeah, but the only girls that go on that show are fat, desperate chicks who are too ugly to get themselves a date," Chuck reasoned, "and Nate, I have standards unlike most of the guys that go on those kinds of shows," he said with a roll of his eyes._

"_Whatever, man, I just thought it would be a good laugh. And, so does Charlotte," Nate pulled the grandma card._

"_You asked her what she thought?" Chuck said accusingly, not believing Nate would go behind his back like that. _

"_Yeah, so what? Your mom and dad thought it would be a good thing too, you know, to lift your spirits or whatever. Although, they aren't exactly thinking along the lines of an easy conquest," Nate laughed. _

"_I'll think about it," Chuck said with a smirk, "but seriously man, I think it could hurt my rep," he finished, trying to get Nate off his back for at least a few days._

Chuck was brought back when he heard his phone go off. He had no idea who would be texting him at this particular time.

**As you all know, MTV is premiering a new reality show, and we hear King C will be making an appearance. But who will he take home – a desperate housewife, or a woman worthy of the queen's crown? Tune in tonight at 8pm to see who our king fishes out. We wish you luck, C, and sincerely hope you don't catch a catfish. You know you love me, XOXO.**

**- Gossip Girl. **

Chuck couldn't believe this – he was 26, and yet the gossip blog that had followed him through high school was still keeping tabs on him, and it happened to want to report his latest activity. What had the world come to? Could no one keep things to themselves anymore? Gossip Girl hadn't posted about him in over a year, and he had begin to think that she had finally given up or moved on to new victims, but he had been proven wrong. Nate had gone to get coffee, and Chuck hoped he would return soon so he could fit in at least one sip before going on stage. Coffee wasn't Chuck's usual beverage of choice, but he figured going on national television tipsy wouldn't be too good an idea. So, here he was sitting and waiting for Nate to bring back _coffee_, of all things.

"Oh, shit!" Serena yelped whilst outside in the hall, as she ran head first into someone with steaming hot coffee. It spilt all over them, splashing onto her legs and running down to their shoes.

"My bad," a stunned-looking Nate Archibald replied as he looked up, along the long legs and slender frame of the girl he had just hit until he reached her face. He was immediately shocked by her beautiful features and wild blonde hair, "I'm so sorry," he exclaimed, "did I spill any on you?"

"No, not really, just a little splatter on my legs, but it's fine," Serena brushed off his concern, flashing her brilliant smile. She noticed that this boy had amazing blue eyes, and looked like a male model – he was so hot!

"Oh, well that's good," Nate grinned, relieved he hadn't burned the beautiful blonde goddess before him. "I'm Nate," he stated formally, sticking out his hand.

"Serena," she said, taking his hand in hers and shaking it.

"It's nice to meet you."  
"Yeah, you too," Serena smiled yet again. "Wait – you're not the bachelor tonight, are you?" she questioned.

"No, just a friend of his, here to watch. And laugh. Are you a bachelorette?"

"No, no, just here for moral support," she said with a laugh. It was possibly the nicest sound Nate had ever heard.

"What, is your friend going to be said if she isn't selected?"

"More like she'll be if she is, she doesn't even want to be here but she's stubborn and won't back down from a dare," Serena said, laughing at what Nate guessed to be an inside joke.

"Oh, well, wish her luck," Nate wasn't really sure what to say. This girl seemed to make him tongue tied.

"She won't want to hear it, but I'll let her know. Sorry about your coffee," she said, feeling bad for the waste. He laughed in reply, and Serena noticed how gorgeous this Nate guy really was. God, Blair was going to be very lucky, because any friend of his was bound to be just as hot. She could see his muscles under his shirt – he was so ripped, she just wanted to…god. Serena then realized what she was thinking and who she was on her way to see, and immediately felt ashamed. Standing here, drowning herself in Nate's looks, when she was going to meet Dan, her (secret) boyfriend.

"Well, I better be going, sorry about the coffee again, nice meeting you, bye!" Serena hurried. Nate was taken aback by the suddenness at which she had left, but decided he might see her later, especially if Chuck chose her friend. He walked back into Chuck's dressing room, thinking only of the way her hips moved side to side as she walked away, and how her hair had blown in the wind of the air conditioning. Disposing of the empty cups by way of the rubbish bin just outside, Nate then walked in and shut the door behind him.

"Finally!" Chuck sighed as Nate came through the door, "I was starting to think that I would never get any of that coffee." Chuck looked up to see the empty-handed Nate, and frowned. Nate noticed the look on his best friend's face, and realized he now had no coffee to present him with.

"Sorry, man," he began. "I ran into a girl in the hallway and all the coffee spilt. It ruined my new shoes, if it makes you feel any better," Nate laughed as he thought of Serena once again. Chuck acknowledged that Nate seemed to be daydreaming, and knew that this girl he had ran into obviously wasn't just any chick.

"So who is she?" Chuck asked.  
"Oh my god, man, you wouldn't believe how hot she is," Nate grinned like the playboy he was. "Her friend happens to be one of your bachelorettes, so maybe they aren't all ugly after all."

"Hmm, well let's hope not," Chuck said, flashing one of his famous Bass smirks just thinking about Nate crashing into some hot girl in the hall.

Then, across the loudspeaker, a male voice said, "Can I please have all bachelorettes make their ways to the set, and can our bachelor please remain seated until a marshal comes to collect you from your dressing room? Thank you, and here we go," the voice ended on a cheerful note.

Blair groaned as she made her way down the hallway to side set.

**A/N: thanks or reading again review with suggestions or comments or even criticism but please make it constructive. I am not sure when the next chapter will be posted I will start writing it on the plane tomorrow but when I will be able to get internet to send it to my Lovely Beta and then to publish I am not sure but I would love some suggestions for the Dating Game show questions as I am not 100% sure of them all yet I would love to read them and add them in thanks for reading :D**

**xxox**

**Missy**


	3. What to Ask and How to Answer

Let's Play a Love Game, Chapter Three

**What to Ask and How to Answer**

**Disclaimer: I don't own gossip girl**

**A/N: Sorry it took awhile had some problems but here it is hope you enjoy also a big thanks to my Beta Charlotte for making my nonsense babble make sense haha …..**

"Good evening, my name is Vanessa Abrams and you are watching MTV's _Love Game_," the host of the show introduced herself. "Last week we saw our bachelorette Josie choose bachelor number two Mark. This week, on the other hand, we have a bachelor choosing from three bachelorettes - but before we meet them, let's look at what happened on Josie and Mark's date."

**Blair's POV**

I was bored out of my brain, sitting on the set waiting for the audience to finish viewing the date of last week's contestants, which I honestly couldn't bear to watch because in my opinion, they were both feral – then again, I guess they made a good enough couple, they were also both completely weird. I decided to check out my competition, and turned to look at the other bachelorettes.

Bachelorette number one was your typical blonde bimbo, a slut from Malibu. Her hair was even blonder than Serena's, and completely fake, not to mention ratty and disgusting. I couldn't understand why she would enter a show like _Love Game_ – I mean, her boobs were so big and plastic all she'd have to do was arch her back a bit and smile, and any guy would do her. She didn't need a dating show - unlike bachelorette number two, that was.

Bachelorette number two didn't have a single attractive feature about her, to be blunt. I could see her reasoning behind entering the show. In my eyes, her apparent personality (or lack thereof) wouldn't even be enough to get her the date, unless of course the bachelor was a total video game junkie. Even if she did get chosen, I doubted there'd be a second date. The only way that would happen was if the guy was blind (if so, he could go ahead and pick one of the others – I'd prefer to be with a guy who could actually value my beauty).

I wasn't sure what a guy would see in either one of these girls, except a possible one-night stand without consequences. Bachelorette one looked like she would give it up to anyone, and number two was probably so desperate for a guy to look her way she'd do anything to make sure there'd be subsequent dates. I could tell I had _way_ more style, sophistication and standards than both of the others put together. Then again, that could sway in their direction if the guy resembled either one of his other possible dates – my standards didn't stoop that low.

Vanessa, introducing contestant number one, snapped me out of my train of thought. I must have missed the last few minutes of last week's couple's clip, but that didn't faze me – they were really strange anyway. She went through the first two contestants quickly, and when she reached me, I gave my alluring smile to the live audience. She continued to mention my work, and what I looked for in a guy – someone with a good personality, hot body and gives me that tingly feeling inside all day long. I had to stifle my laughter, since that was a whole lot of crap Serena had made up for the application. But, I sat there and remained as controlled as possible, and listened as Vanessa went on to introduce the bachelor in minimal detail. His name was Chuck, I learned, and he had his own business – she didn't mention what doing, which most likely meant he was some nerdy guy who ran a computer company. It didn't surprise me when he asked his first question, and right off the bat I could tell this would be a long and extremely boring night. One thing I would never admit to anyone else, of course, was that his voice _was_ pretty attractive. It made me feel kind of tingly – what was that all about? I tried to block it out of my mind so I could focus on answering the question.

**Chuck's POV**

As I walked out onto the stage and was introduced, I got a little nervous – I had no idea why. It was probably because I didn't want to end up choosing some ugly hag in the hopes that she would be sexy and of my standards, and on national television no less. I was pretty sure all three of the potential bachelorettes were far below the lowest I would stoop; otherwise there would be no point in them entering a show like _Love Game_. The time had come, thought, and I had to admit I was somewhat interested in hearing the girls' answers to my questions – even if half of them were lame and written for me. I started with the first predictable query on the list, which I was obliged to ask everyone.

"For all three of you lovely ladies, what was a nickname you were given in high school, and why did it come about? Try and tell me your answers without giving anything away about your appearances, as I hear that's against the rules," I smiled. "Not that I don't love to break those." I flashed my famous Bass smile, the very one that would take away any woman's clear reasoning abilities, as well as their innocence. 

"Bachelorette number one?"

"Well, it doesn't give away my appearance since I'm no longer brunette, but in high school I was called 'Crunchie' – brown on the outside, and blonde on the inside." The girl giggled. I had to hold back my laugh at this, as I was now picturing a dumb blonde who had dyed her hair to give into the pressure of her lack of intelligence. Plus, that was one of the weirdest nicknames I'd ever heard.

"What about you, number two?" I continued on.

"I got called a lot of names in high school, but I don't consider any of them nicknames seeing as I didn't really like them, and they changed every few days."

All of a sudden, one of the bachelorettes burst out a laugh. I didn't really understand that, but accredited it to the realization that bachelorette number two's names came from being bullied.

"Well, obviously contestant number two is a comedian. May I ask who is laughing?" I went on.

"Bachelorette number three," the sweet voice rang out, still in fits of giggles.

"Are you okay there, bachelorette three?" I asked. The sound of her laugh made me smile slightly, as it sounded like ringing bells. I'd never heard anything like it before.

"Yes, I'm fine," she settled down and continued on. "My nicknames in high school were 'B', or 'Queen B'. The 'B' is in reference to my name, and I think the 'Queen' is pretty self explanatory, and if it isn't then you're obviously not highly intelligent."

"Ah, I do like a woman on top," I cracked.

"Ugh, you're disgusting." I found myself intrigued.

"I can tell you like it, and as for my intelligence I understood completely, so I might have some of that after all," I retorted, and she laughed that laugh again.

"Okay, calm down you two," the annoying-as-hell host butted in. I had blanked on her name…Tessa? I couldn't remember.

"Who is your next question for, Chuck?"

"Contestant number three. I'd like to know, what had you laughing so loudly before? I'm interested in what was so incredibly funny."

"Well, firstly I can't believe you're wasting a question on this, and secondly I'd love to answer but I think I might break a few of the rules doing so, giving away appearances and such."

"Oh, well that's too bad," I replied, fully understanding what she was getting at. I decided that I wouldn't choose number two unless she came up with some better answers to the questions.

"I can't believe you just said that, you're such a bitch!" A bachelorette screamed out of nowhere. My first bet was contestant two.

"Oh, like I haven't heard that before," number three responded. I could hear the roll of her eyes. "I forgot to mention, when I wasn't 'Queen B' I was the Ice Queen, and I'm sure I could add a few more names to _your_ list if you don't shut up and stop making a scene. He asked the question, and I answered. You're lucky they have rules in place, otherwise I would have been more specific," she finished. I could tell by the tone in her voice as she concluded her argument that there was a definite implied warning, one that would make the other two girls shiver in their boots.

"Alright, why don't we take an ad break and let these two settle down? We'll be right back, so stick around to see the rest of tonight's juicy episode of _Love Game_, live on MTV," the host chick said again. She walked off stage, and as she went I could hear her telling the girls to knock it off and behave. All I could do was laugh. As I waited for the end of the advertisement break, I couldn't help think about number three. There was something that drew me to her, which was different. If she had been queen of her high school, that would indicate she was, or at least had been, attractive and popular. Why would she volunteer herself for a show like _Love Game_? It didn't make sense to me. My thoughts strayed to contestant one, who seemed like the easy blonde type – she'd be okay for a week in New York, and he'd never have to see her again. Still, he couldn't get bachelorette three out of his head.

"And we're back, in three, two, one," the host signalled. "It's Vanessa Abrams here, and if you only just tuned in to MTV's _Love Game_ then welcome. For all our newcomers, bachelorettes two and three conflicted and a bitch fight erupted here on the set, I guess they really want to get this bachelor in their good books, right? Let's continue to watch Chuck make his decision – he has eight more questions, and can use each a maximum of twice from now on. Chuck?"

"Okay," I smiled, looking at my questions. "Bachelorette number two, what kind of relationship are you looking for at this point in time?" I didn't exactly favour that question, I felt it was sending the wrong message. However, I needed to get through the preset questions, so I went on and listened carefully to the contestant's answer. Not like I really cared, that was.

"Well, I definitely want to get married eventually but I'm still trying to find The One, I guess. I know, it sounds stupid, but I do believe there's someone out there for everyone, their soul mate. I want to find mine."

All that went through my mind was the word 'boring' on repeat. I couldn't be bothered to listen at all – number two kept striking out with me.

"And you, number one?"

"A relationship would be a good start, but I'm normally a casual dater," she justified. I knew this meant that she was more of a one-night stand kind of girl, not that anyone would ever admit that. "Eventually, though, everyone has to settle down, even if they don't find The One or whatever contestant two was going on about."

"Two very interesting answers," Vanessa mused. "Similar, but different. What do you think about those answers, Chuck?"

"I would have to agree with you there, Vanessa."

I decided to go on. "Bachelorette number three?"

"Yes?"

"I have a question for you. If I said you had to tell me something about your past before we went out on a date, what would you tell me?"

"Well, I-I," she stuttered, and for once I was shocked. Obviously something about my question made her unfailingly nervous. Before I could consider it further, she recovered.

"I wouldn't tell you anything – I'd decline the offer. I probably wouldn't want to go on a date with you anyway."

"Oh, feisty, are we?"

"You wanted the truth, and if you didn't I would have lied and said that my parents died when I was a kid or something, which is a lie, so don't expect to get any background info on me with that way-too-personal question."

"It was just a question, don't get your knickers in a knot. Actually, scratch that, please do so I can help you untie them," I said with a smirk.

"A, you're completely repugnant, and B, you wish! Now, ask another question and move on, okay?" I hadn't thought a simple question like that would have upset anyone – seemingly, her past wasn't too pretty, and weirdly, something inside of me wanted to sit and talk with her, and not just to figure out the reasoning behind her reaction. I was expecting an answer like, 'I made out with the entire track and field team', or 'I was known for sleeping around', or even 'my parents got divorced' – not a massive overreaction. Then again, I had to say I found our witty and argumentative banter amusing.

"Okay, next question. Bachelorette number one, are you a morning person or a night owl?"

"I would have to say a night owl, I do love a good party," she said with a giggle that sounded shallow and silly compared to the easy laugh possessed by bachelorette three.

"Well, we have something in common," I said, chuckling and musing at whether her idea of a party was the same as mine.

"What about you, contestant two?"

"I'd say I'm a morning person. I think you can get so much done when you're up early and fresh from lots of sleep."

Now I was sure I wouldn't pick her – all her answers were boring. She wouldn't be fun for anyone let alone Chuck Bass, and from her first impression I would bet she was a virgin hell-bent on abstinence.

"Well, I guess everyone has their own opinion," I tried to say as diplomatically as possible.

Vanessa cut in once again, "Yes, they do. After the break, Chuck will continue with his remaining five questions in his quest to find which of the three contestants best shares these."

This ad break, I chose to look out into the audience, where I saw Nate Archibald standing with a strange look on his face, looking intently at something in the room. I followed his line of sight, and saw a tall, leggy blonde locked by the lips to some guy who could only be described as the artistic type. She could do way better – that's one thing I could never understand, why gorgeous girls dated guys that were so apparently beneath them. As I was contemplating this thought, I noticed that she had a brown stain on her white, expensive-looking heels. I realised why Nate was fixed on her so sadly – this girl must have been the one he spilled coffee on earlier. She was just like he had described. Obviously, though, she had a boyfriend which was too bad for Nate. She was a friend of a bachelorette, I remembered at that moment – I couldn't determine whether it would be number one or number three, because it definitely wouldn't be the geeky bachelorette number two. She'd fit right in with the apparently blonde contestant one, which seemed like a justified assumption, but I had no idea how to judge bachelorette three – she wasn't someone I could put a stereotype to. She seemed to have underlying issues with her past, which showed when she let her guard down, but other than that she presented a cold front like a true 'Ice Queen' as she had referenced. The only thing that had him thinking Serena, the name Nate had called her, could be number three's friend was that they both seemed like they would have belonged in the popular crowd in their school days. It was hard to come to a conclusion. I looked back at Nate, my best friend for as long as I remember, and saw his eyes drop disappointedly from the scene. I kept my eyes on him until he looked back up at me. We made contact and he smiled at me, and I smiled back. He started laughing, most likely at the events of the show so far. I had to say, it would have been pretty hilarious to those watching at home. Then, Nate gave me a thumbs up – what the hell was that supposed to mean? Vanessa came up to me and told me that when we finished the ad break, she would do her introduction and I would continue into another question. I nodded, and she left busily as I went to sit down in my position.

After the break was over, I resumed my interrogation with, "Bachelorette number one, what is your idea of the perfect first date?" It was a prewritten question, but I didn't mind because it would be good information to have in order to woo them into a night of fun afterward.

"I think going out to dinner, and then maybe to a movie. I like romcoms."

"Romcoms?"

"You know, a romantic comedy?"

"Oh, right," I replied. I hated romantic comedies, but if all I had to do was sit through one to get a week of non-stop sex, then I would survive. Maybe I could get her to make out with me the entire duration of the movie. I'd never really done the whole date thing before, I usually just bedded the girls, but because of the logistics of the stupid show I had to take them out. I went on.

"What about you, number three?"

"To be honest, I don't care what it is. My only specification is it's something where you actually _do _something, like ice skating or bowling, or even having a picnic. I don't mind having dinner either, but I'm not really one for going to see movies. I don't really do a lot of dating," she went on. I found myself lost in what she was saying. "But, I'm pretty sure the point of the first date is to get to know someone, and how do you do that in a dark room where you can't talk?" God, this girl was confusing and really difficult to figure out. I was so lost – at first, I thought she was a bitch but after a few questions she'd turned into a bitch with a rarely revealed soft side. I noticed her comment was totally free of wit or a snide remark, which was a change. She also had a good point – why was going to the cinema such a popular date, when couples were meant to talk? I decided to move on to another question.

"Bachelorette number two. If you won the lottery, how would you spend your millions?"

"Hmm," she considered. I was bored out of my brain by this girl. "Well, I'm not really sure, first I would give lots to charities and then maybe spend some on myself."

"Well, that's very generous of you."

"I do like to think of myself that way." I was lucky she couldn't see my eyes rolling. I was one-hundred percent _not _choosing this one.

"Oh, okay. I have a great question. Bachelorette number…" I couldn't decide whether to find out the answer from number one before I got into a full-blown battle of wits with number three, or to ask three first as to surprise her with the question. "Three," I decided. That would be more fun.

"If we were in high school and playing seven minutes in heaven, what would you let me do to you?" I questioned, emphasizing the last part slyly. The majority of the audience was chuckling softly by this point.

"You're heinous!" was the first thing she said, and everyone erupted in laughter at her tone of voice. "Firstly, all of the parties I went to never housed those shallow, stereotypical games, and if they did I wasn't playing them. So nothing, you pig."

"Not even for me, princess?" I responded, using princess instead of queen out of sheer mockery.

"I don't know, nor do I ever plan on knowing you. So, no, not for you," she stated as if it were a fact. Not unless I choose you, I thought to myself.

"And I'm no princess, don't patronise me, you asshole." God, did this one have a mouth on her, and a way with words too.

"Whatever, princess. Who said I'd want to be in a dark room for seven minutes with you anyway?" I could practically hear her growl as I got the last word in our battle. "What about you, number one?"

"Anything and everything. I was open to anything in high school, and I still am," she finished flirtatiously. I was starting to like this girl.

The night went on, and I asked a few more dull questions to finish off my total of ten. There was only one problem – I didn't know who to choose. My dilemma lay in picking bachelorette number one or three, as there was no chance in hell I would go for nerdy number two. I was struggling between an easy lay, or a night of fun banter and the chance of unravelling the girl that was bachelorette number three, to understand her ice-cold persona. Not to mention getting to find out what had screwed her up so badly in her past. After so many questions, I still couldn't figure her out.

"So, Chuck, who is your choice for your date?" Vanessa asked. She was officially riding my last nerve. There was a minute of hushed silence before I finally announced my decision.

"Bachelorette number one!"

**A/N: I bet you all thought it would be Blair but it isn't but don't worry the show isn't over he still has to meet his bachelorettes and you will find out how fate intervenes. Thanks for all the reviews on how you liked the story I am sorry this chapter took so long it was a mix between being on holiday and busy and also no one gave me any question suggestions and I had some writers block but I hope you liked it and the next chapter will come soon read and review + or – just be nice :D**

**Xxox **

**Missy**


	4. Meet and Greet

Lets Play a Love Game

**Meet and Greet**

Everyone in the audience was shocked when they heard Chuck's choice. No one had expected him to go for bachelorette number one; from their entire conversation number three had seemed like the obvious decision for the bachelor. So, everyone was on the edge of their seats to see what Chuck's reaction would be to seeing both of the girls.

Chuck noticed the confusion of the crowd, but pushed it aside as he was eager to see his bachelorette's appearance. As Vanessa announced she'd be coming out of the dark to meet him, everyone inside the studio seemed to hold their breath.

On the other side of the wall, Blair found herself feeling somewhat pissed, though she didn't understand why. It wasn't like she cared…was it? It was kinda obvious that number one was giving the answers she thought Chuck would want to hear, and it had worked. Mentally, Blair kicked herself – she didn't want to be picked anyway, he was a narcissistic pig who for some reason enjoyed egging her on, and delved into way-too-personal questions. She wasn't meant to care; she had better things to do, and didn't even want to be here in the first place. She just couldn't believe she wasn't picked. Blair always won everything – she was seething, but couldn't for the life of her work out why.

"She's tall, blonde and beautiful," Vanessa said, introducing Chuck's choice. "And she lives in Malibu, California, this is Candy!" Everyone sat in suspense, including Chuck, as the host continued to paint a mental picture of this girl. She sounded like a typical blonde bimbo, which was great, but her name was disgusting. Chuck could live with that though. The girl walked out on stage, but everyone's eyes were on the bachelor to see his reaction. He took her in, her body especially, making a note to do a thorough investigation with his hands to see if those boobs were fake. He could admit, she had a great body.

Candy walked over to him, and gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Hi, it's nice to meet you," she said, throwing in a coy smile and fluttering her eyelashes like a demented butterfly trying to get off the ground. Chuck's mind (and drive) was racing despite this, boy did this one know how to flirt. She would make one hell of a date. All of a sudden, Chuck had lots of ideas – he'd take her to a movie and then dinner, or whatever, and then lure her to his suite where he'd propose they spent the entire week in bed. Then he'd get to do all the things he was imagining with that body of hers. The room was heating up just thinking about it. In the end, though, Chuck'd send her home and never see her again, in true Bass fashion.

"Now, why don't we let Chuck meet the other bachelorettes he could have chosen tonight. First off, we have-" Vanessa was cut off by the desperate, shrill ringing of an alarm.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN... Hey I am so sorry that this was so late I have just been so caught up with starting grade 11 and everything has been really busy but thanks so much for all the reviews and I hope you like them **


	5. Cupids Word

**A/N: hey everyone I want to thanks everyone for their lovely reviews I would list you all but that would be one long list :D anyway your comments are lovely. I also want to thank my beta who even through writing her own fan fics and school works always finds time to fix mine up. I found out today she retypes it all instead of just inserting the edits. She is a hard worker and I love her for it. **

**For your reading pleasure chapter five!**

**Cupid's Word**

"_Now, why don't we let Chuck meet the other bachelorettes he could have chosen tonight. First off, we have-" Vanessa was cut off by the desperate, shrill ringing of an alarm._

It reminded everyone in the room of one of those carnival alarms that sound when you hit the target right before you win a prize. Nobody knew what was going on as it just didn't sound like a fire alarm, until Chuck noticed the teleprompter screen's words change. Just as the host Vanessa read, "looks like our little matchmaking Cupid isn't a hundred percent sure about this choice, and wants to check again," Chuck cut in.

"What do you mean?" He was confused; he had just chosen. How were they going to check?

"Patience, Chuck," Vanessa chastised as she continued. "Chuck, you're going to spin this wheel," she referred to one that was immediately rolled onto stage. "And, if it lands on a green, you get to have your date with Candy, but if it lands on a red you choose another bachelorette."

Was she joking? Chuck thought she had to be, that was the stupidest thing he'd ever heard. Wasn't this show about letting the _guy_ choose whom he was most compatible with?

Blair and bachelorette number two were completely lost. They had no idea what was going on, but after Vanessa announced an ad break, she came over and explained everything. Blair thought it was lame; no girl would want to be second choice. Whatever, it would probably land on the green anyway, she thought.

"This is stupid!" Candy exclaimed to Chuck. "You chose me, can't that stupid cupid just mind his own business?" This girl was starting to annoy the hell out of him. She had been complaining non-stop about the show's twist since the ad break started, and she was so blonde it was frustrating. The fact that she thought Cupid was a real person was pathetic. She was the true definition of a blonde joke; maybe he'd only sleep with her once and then send her packing. He didn't know if he could cope with her incessant jabber for a week just to get a few good lays.

"And we are back and ready, for Chuck to spin that wheel!" Vanessa said in an unnecessarily cheery voice. Chuck walked over to the wheel, and on the count of three spun it as hard as he could. The one thing he didn't understand was why he didn't know what colour he wanted it to land on. He had chosen number one, so why did he have the feeling that landing on red wouldn't be so bad? He'd chosen one for a reason – number three seemed a little uptight to bang all week, though she'd be quite the conquest. Oh well, he thought, as the wheel kept on spinning. He'd really shoved that good; the working out was helping.

The wheel spun,

and spun,

and spun,

slowly getting slower

and slower

until…

"It looks like it's landed on a red!" Vanessa announced loudly. "I guess Cupid was right, and fate also wants to move Chuck in a different direction." She gave Candy an apologetic smile. Then Chuck heard something, and he was pretty sure it was bachelorette number three, scoffing and muttering, "oh, great, who's going to be second choice after Miss Bimbo-Slut over there?"

He laughed, and retorted, "that'd be you, princess."

Chuck heard her growl. He wasn't sure if it was because of the nickname, or because she was chosen – either way, he didn't care. All he knew was, he wasn't choosing number two.

"So, is that who you choose? Bachelorette number three?" Vanessa confirmed his decision.

"Yeah, you already made me select again," Chuck said, annoyed by the inane TV host, "why question me?" he asked.

"Just checking it wasn't silly banter there, Chuck," she continued with a smile. "Now, before you meet number three, number two, would you like to come out and introduce yourself?"

Out walked bachelorette number two, and the whole audience laughed at Chuck's sudden disgusted facial expression, which he quickly hid with his trademarked Bass smirk as he greeted her. Honestly, he was anxious to meet bachelorette number three.

"She works in publicity, is from San Francisco, and is looking for a guy who gives her that tingly feeling inside." Chuck heard her burst into laughter again, a pretty damn magical sound. Just as suddenly, though, it stopped. "Blair, come on out and claim your prize!"

Her prize, Blair thought. As if! She took a deep breath and noticed how the whole audience was looking at the other side of the wall, waiting for her to 'come on out'. As she took the step that would bring her through the passage onto the other side, she snorted at the thought of this ridiculous bachelor being considered her prize. That's when she saw him for the first time.

She could barely take her eyes off him; he was dark haired and tall, attractive beyond measure. He wasn't the fittest or a perfect, godlike being, but he had a charming way about him that made him very sexy, this look in his eye and a presence that seemed to hold everyone's attention. At that moment, their eyes met, and she was stuck staring into the brown depths. They seemed endless, and she couldn't pull away – she was trapped.

Vanessa called for a short news update to leave viewers in suspense over what they'd say to each other. None of that mattered to Chuck, however – he was still stuck into the dark pools that were her eyes, and she seemed the same. If he'd thought even for one second that Candy was good looking, she was now uglier than anything, compared to Blair's beauty. She was gorgeous, amazing, beautiful, hot, and any other clichéd adjective he could think of.

He was suddenly grateful for whoever had been playing Cupid tonight.

**A/N: So this chapter didn't happen quite as everyone expected I hope that it was still good though. Please review good or bad I like the truth and any suggestions you have I am open to listening and possibly using. I hope this chapter was good. The next chapter will hopefully be up soon unless I get some massive load of homework or something. Thanks for reading love to hear your thoughts. Xxox Missy**


	6. Ditching Before Midnight

Let's Play a Love Game

**A/N: Hello everyone I feel so bad about not having updated in a while but I hit year 11 term 1 assignment period and had no time to write but here is the next chapter. I also want to apologize to my reviewers who wanted longer chapters this isn't on but the next one will be I thought it would be better to update sooner rather then spending more time making it longer but my next chapter will be out in the next couple of days maybe next week at most and it will be longer. Hope you enjoy.. **

**Ditching and Dating**

_Congratulations, C. We heard you got yourself a Queen, but beware – we also hear that she isn't as easy as you're used to, and that she might take just a little work. As for you, B, I hope you stick around long enough to earn a permanent spot on my radar, but knowing C, I doubt it. Oh, and be warned – Basses like to bite. Keep me posted on our little match made couple._

_You know you love me,_

_Xoxo_

_Gossip Girl_

What was wrong with the world? That was the question Blair had to ask herself, again and again, as she saw him walking towards her and Serena. At the end of the show she had escaped as soon as she could. The way in which he trapped her in his gaze scared her no end, and she knew what he was like. Blair much preferred being behind the wall talking to him, than in front of him. 

Since the news break earlier that evening, Blair had barely spoken to Chuck. Vanessa had told her that the show would notify her about when the date was going to happen, seeing as allocating a whole week off work would be more difficult than for one night. After that, though, she found Serena and fled; she had nothing to say to him and didn't want to try and act like she did.

Serena didn't help though; she just kept going on and on about how handsome and funny he was. About what a cute, witty couple they'd make. She couldn't deal with the conversation being constantly engineered around Chuck Bass, so she thought getting Serena out on the town opened up the possibility of getting her drunk and quiet – about him, at least. So, here they were in the local night club, Crimson. Serena was currently tipsy and now babbling on about some guy she met in the hall. She continued on with something or other about how it was wrong for her to think about him when she was dating Dan. Blair was lost, thought, as Serena had not informed her about being in a relationship with some Dan guy, let alone about her feelings for whoever the hell Nate was. She was utterly confused, but at least it kept Serena from talking about Chuck.

Just as she thought it though, it appeared she had jinxed herself, as Chuck and some guy casually strolled through the doors of Crimson with looks of contentment on their faces. Then, he spotted her, and in an instant a smug smirk formed on his face, and his course of direction changed to walking toward her. His friend followed, making eyes for Serena. This was no surprise – Serena was _always_ the one guys looked at; she was shocked Chuck only glanced over at her quickly before resuming his focus on her. She was the one he had won a date with, so it made sense, she guessed. All of a sudden, Serena stopped talking. Blair turned around to see that Serena was gone; when she turned back around Blair saw her running towards the boys. What was Serena doing, she thought to herself. Then, Blair heard a high pitched scream.

"Nate!" The voice was Serena, but how did she know Chuck's friend?

"Hey Serena," he replied. Blair noticed the stupid little smile on his face. He was just like all of the boys, falling and falling fast for the golden haired beauty that was her best friend. Then, Blair spotted Chuck's superior smirk once more and wanted to vomit.

"It seems our friends already know each other pretty well," he said slyly, sliding in next to her at the bar. "Funny running into you here," Chuck continued. He noticed how hot she looked, even in her rather conservative clubbing dress.

"Why is it there's not an ounce of surprise in your voice? Don't tell me you're so obsessed you stalk me," Blair retorted.

"In your dreams, princess."

"Nope, but I'm sure Candy's in yours, right Mr. Bass? Too bad the show didn't want you to date a slut; what is it she said? 'I'd let you do anything and everything to me'?" she mimicked Candy's dumb blonde act.

"And, oh, how glad I am that Cupid knows better than I do, for _you_ are going to be much more fun to have for a week." Blair shook her head.  
She was so feisty, it drove Chuck crazy down below. He had never been so turned on by a woman's wit before, but God, she got to him. This playing hard to get act was pissing him off, though, and he needed to find a way to loosen her up. Chuck made a mental note of this. He would have to figure out a plan before their week together; he didn't want to go home without her giving it up to him.

Then he realized that he had been looking into her eyes. They hadn't been speaking for a while, and so Blair broke the tension, "well, it was nice seeing you, but I have to get Serena back to the apartment. Otherwise, she'll probably do something she'll regret and I won't be able to stop her." Shit, she was leaving – he had to think of something fast.

"Don't worry about it, Nate will look after her. He's a good guy, so to speak," Chuck assured Blair. "Relax, enjoy yourself. Let her worry about her own life." It was a lame reply, to say the least, but he needed some way to stall her.

"Well, if I wanted to enjoy myself," Blair replied, "I'd be outta here in ten seconds. I only came so Serena would stop taking about you, and as for looking after her, if I don't, no one will, not even herself. Goodbye." She was gone before Chuck got the chance to think of something to come back with. Blair dragged the drunken Serena behind her and out of the door. Seeing her take care of her best friend added another side to her personality, Chuck thought; an affectionate side. With her feisty wit, he would never have pegged her as an overprotective, caring person – she just kept surprising him. Although, now he wouldn't see her until their date. He had to get started on his plan.

Blair so wished, as she walked back to the apartment, that she could do all the things Chuck had suggested, like relax and leave Serena to her own devices. But, it wasn't possible. Recreational stuff, other than barhopping, wasn't on her to do list – it never really fit into her schedule. Blair was always looking after everyone else in her life, like her mum and Serena, and anyone else that needed it. Doing the same for herself wasn't ever a priority. She needed just to get over with this stupid, pointless date in New York before returning home and forgetting about such a pathetic bump in her life. Chuck Bass, in a few short months, would just be a distant memory. Right now, she needed to get Serena up to their room.

When they got into the lobby, a concerned-looking guy came rushing up to them.

"Oh my God, is she alright?" he asked worriedly. What Blair couldn't get, in the heat of the moment, was why he was so worried, until the seemingly unconscious Serena leapt from her arms and squealed, "DAN!" Oh dear lord, Blair thought, not another guy Serena knew. Then it clicked – Dan was the other name in her little drunken story, but why was he here? Now that Blair looked at him, she noticed a resemblance between one of the guys working on the show that day. Serena met guys so easily, and had them around her pinky in a few hours, so that wasn't exactly surprising.

"Can you help me get her up to our room, please?" Blair asked. She might as well use his anxiety at the situation to get him to help her.

"Of course," he replied as he took one of Serena's arms and wrapped it around his neck, heaving her up.

When he left them in their room, Serena had already passed out on the couch; Blair wasn't game to move her to the bed. She left her there, and climbed into her own bed, praying she wouldn't have to deal with hung over Serena in the morning.

Blair fell asleep almost instantly. Chuck Bass laid awake, thinking of her.

**A/N: Hope you liked it promise more soon and a longer chapter at that I want to shout out my beta again she is amazing Thanks and please review and any suggestions are welcome xxox Missy**


	7. People Have Bassness Thrust Upon Them

Let's Play a Love Game

**Some People Have Bassness Thrust Upon Them**

Blair Waldorf was seated on a plane next to some smelly old man that had a horrible cough. She couldn't wait to get off. Although she wished she never had to get on the plane in the first place, she wouldn't back down – even if the dare _was_ three months old. She would do this and get it over with. It took her a while to convince her boss to give her the week off work, but he had finally said that a phone call had come through positively insisting she take her time away so she could embark on her trip to the Big Apple.

Chuck was sitting in the entrance area of JFK airport, waiting for the plane that would bring Blair right into the best first date she'd ever have. He had it all planned out according to her answers on the show, and what he thought she would like. Then, he'd spend the remaining part of the first half of the week pretending to be the perfect gentlemen, making it known he wasn't faking by subtly slipping in some notoriously Chuck Bass comments here and there. In saying this, he had decided not to officially make any moves on her – sexually, at least – until after that half-week point, and even then, his tactics were to attack slowly. His theory was that she would be more likely to _want_ to have sex with him if she actually started falling for him, causing her to alter her views just a little bit. The only problem was, he wasn't entirely sure how to be a guy a girl would fall for romantically – he only knew how to be charming in a one-night-stand kind of way.

Blair was secretly hoping she could get him to leave her alone after the first date, so she could spend the rest of the week exploring New York on her own – she had never been there before, and so it would be great to see all the sights of the vast city. Plus, she'd rather not spend a week with an arrogant ass such as Chuck.

As she stepped off the plane, her hands were shaking. She collected her bag, and for some reason felt scared and nervous, emotions she didn't know well. She walked out into the arrivals area and saw Chuck, waiting for her and reading something on his cell phone intently. His brows were furrowed as he read.

**Spotted: C waiting for his Queen to grace him with her presence. I've never seen this womaniser so hopelessly devoted to anyone or anything ever before – maybe "Cupid" did get it right. I sure hope not, Mr. Bass, because then my job here would be done, and we wouldn't want that, would we? Don't ditch your bad habits for this one, Chuck, we want you just the way you are! **

** You know you love me, xoxo**

** Gossip Girl**

As Chuck slipped his cell away and looked up, still with the Gossip Girl post on his mind, he found himself face to face with Blair and all her glory. He smiled honestly at her and stood. She looked anxious from a slight distance, but as she neared him he could see a mask fall right over her face and suddenly, she was the girl with all the comebacks who guarded her emotions like gold. It was something she would have learned to master, no doubt, but for what reason? Chuck couldn't tell. He had had his private investigator looking into her for the past two weeks, but he wasn't privy to information like her last name, and there were three Blairs living in San Francisco that worked in publicity. That's pretty much all he could know about her. Chuck then noticed that his heart was beating faster; what was that about? When Blair reached him she questioned loudly, "What's wrong with you? You look like you just saw a ghost."

Chuck felt the need to retaliate with some witty comment, but he forcibly held it in, trying to be at least slightly more gentlemanly. In accordance with this spur-of-the-moment decision, he made his first act as one, "Here, let me take your bags." He was pretty sure it was the only time he had carried suitcases, let alone someone else's.

Blair watched as Chuck fumbled with the handle of the suitcase, and then attempted to get it to roll along on it's wheels. It was almost as if he'd never held or moved a suitcase before, which had to be impossible considering he seemed like he'd travelled his entire life. She let him struggle; it was kind of funny to watch but once he got it, he showed her out to the waiting limo.

"Wow, you really spent the date money luxuriously!"

"Mmm," Chuck murmured with a smirk. He could lead her to believe that it wasn't his normal mode of transport if he had to. Arthur opened the door for them, and took the suitcases off Chuck's hands with a look of confusion on his face. He'd never seen him carry even a bottle of water for himself.

"Blair, this is Arthur," Chuck introduced. "He'll be our driver for the week." He gestured to the kindly man, but Blair was too busy gazing in awe at the inside of the limousine. She'd been in one before, for her prom, but it wasn't as extravagant as this! How much money did that stupid TV show provide him with anyway?

"Blair?" Chuck snapped his fingers in front of her face jokingly.

"Oh, yeah, right. Nice to meet you, Arthur."

"Yes, Miss Blair," Arthur replied with a kind smile. He seemed nice.

"Are you going to get inside?" Chuck asked.

"Uh, I'm kinda scared I might ruin something," Blair commented. She was kind of surprised as to what was going on – she figured their first encounter after the show would be filled with their usual remarks, but the way it was going at the moment wasn't so bad. Maybe she could get through the week without too much mental struggle.

"Don't worry, things can easily be fixed." The way Chuck acted was as if the limo was a fixture in his everyday life, totally dispensable. She entered the limo tentatively and Chuck followed in behind her, and Arthur closed the door.

"I figured you'd probably want to go to your hotel room and freshen up before our date," Chuck mentioned to Blair, "so Arthur will drop you off, and I'll pick you up at four. I have to go check on my grandmother…instead of watching you shower and change," Chuck finished, smirking. Just to keep something true to character.

"Well, I hope for your grandma's sake you're not sitting with her whilst visualising that unrealistic dream of yours."

"Oh, I know you wish I was going to be there."

"Keep wishing on that star there, Chuck" The limousine fell silent as Blair looked out of the window at beautiful New York. She could see the Empire State Building in the distance, in all it's art-deco glory. What Blair couldn't get over, though, was the opulence of the building they'd just pulled up in front of. It was gorgeous, antique and classic – the most incredible hotel she'd ever seen. And she was staying there.

"Wow," Blair whispered in wonder.

"This is the Palace, it's where you'll be staying this week. I'll let you go inside and check in – it's under my name, because I didn't know the full of yours. Just ask for Chuck, and they'll let you right in."

"Are you like, real important here in New York?" Blair asked sarcastically. She could hear Arthur laughing in the front seat.

"Actually, I am," he replied. He said this with all seriousness, and she knew he was telling the truth.

"Well, I'll see you at four," Blair said, exiting the limo. "Have fun at granny's house," she quipped with a forced smile, and walked inside.

Blair had done just as Chuck had told her, and it worked – nobody had asked any questions to check that it was actually her, and the concierge had personally shown her to her room. It was strange – didn't they usually just hand you the key, and make sure to have your baggage delivered? He'd actually hauled ass right up to the eighteenth floor. "Chuck has requested that if you need anything, or have a problem with anything," he had said, "you let one of the staff know. We're more than happy to cater to you." Blair thanked the concierge and went to offer him a tip.

"No, Miss Blair, I insist you don't."

"You've been so kind showing me to my room, really. Here," she tried to hand it to him.

"Boss' orders," he smiled. "No tips!"

She thanked the concierge one more time before entering her suite, 1812 – it was beautiful, although it looked much more personalised than the average hotel room. Nonetheless, it was lush and just stunning. It was like she'd died and gone to heaven. First the limo, and now this room? Was New York all like this?

Little did Blair know, she was staying in Chuck's teenage bachelor pad, currently sprawled across a bed that had housed for nights on end many women, including prostitutes, whores and those so distraught they could easily be taken advantage of. She didn't realise as she got up to take a shower that the same wide block of space had been used every night for years to rid Chuck of the scents of many women. To her this room was one of money and lavishness, not the torrid sex and lines of coke from his youth. When she was done, she exited the shower and wrapped herself in the softest towel she'd ever felt. She changed into a semi-formal type outfit that wouldn't make her look underdressed next to Chuck's suit. She looked at the time once she had finished getting ready; it was three-thirty and so she decided to watch a little television before going to the lobby to meet her date. She settled down on the bed and immersed herself in the luxury of the sheets.

"So, what is she like?" Chuck's grandmother, Charlotte, asked as she perched on her loveseat. Chuck was sorting her medication into it's weekly container.

"Did you watch the show, Grandmother?" he asked.

"I did," she began excitedly, before going quiet. "You know, I can't remember," she finished, forlorn. This brought tears to Chuck's eyes, but he held them in. He wouldn't let Charlotte see him cry.

"Well, she's very beautiful, actually," Chuck said. "I don't think I've seen anyone as beautiful as her."

"I remember that much," Charlotte responded, laughing slightly, "but what is she other than a magnificent beauty?" Chuck had to smile at his grandmother; she always looked to find the best in people and he loved that about her, even if he had never personally believed her opinions on him, nor could he look at people the same way.

"Well, she's got wit," he chuckled. "There's nothing I can say that she can't immediately throw right back at me. There's also something else though, like, this reasoning behind why she's so hard and emotionless all the time. Something that's left her broken. She always seems to put on this mask and not let anyone in to see the real her, whilst using that sarcasm to make bitchy comments in order to keep people away. I really don't understand that at all."

"It sounds like you like her," his grandmother said contemplatively. "Maybe she'll help you move on from your manwhoring ways," she said with a laugh, jumping funnily over the unfamiliar words in her clipped accent. Chuck grinned back at her.

"Well, I can't wait to hear about your date," Charlotte questioned. "Will you come over after?"

"Of course, grandmother," he replied. "I'll be sleeping around here tonight anyway if that's okay with you; my Palace suite is unavailable and Nathaniel has decided to entertain some guests while I'm out." He chuckled at the thought of Nate borrowing his little black book for the night, and the mess he'd go back to tomorrow.

"How is Nate? I was so glad to here he put your application in for that show. It was him, wasn't it?"

"Yes, grandmother." Again, her memory loss saddened him. Ever since she'd been diagnosed with a brain tumour he'd spent as much time as possible caring for her, every day had been different. They got worse as time went on. Chuck was grateful for the time he'd spent with his grandmother already. She was always there to listen to his expressions of grief, and pain, and anger toward his father, and to tell him it was alright. She was his saviour, his bright light at the end of the tunnel, but he could feel her slipping away in front of his eyes and he couldn't change that.

"I'd like to meet her one day, Chuck," Charlotte said thoughtfully. This surprised Chuck; he'd never thought about Blair meeting his family. He wasn't sure if he would feel comfortable with her knowing the details of his personal life like that.

"Maybe, grandmother."

"Please, Charles. Before she leaves, I'd really like to meet the girl who has made you feel, like she has." Chuck couldn't understand what his grandmother was talking about. Family was surely important to Chuck but he would never want one of his own, purely because he always felt as though he was a disappointment to the ones he loved. He didn't want to disappoint Charlotte.

"You probably need to go, Chuck, it's a quarter to four."

"Okay," he smiled. "'Bye grandmother, I love you."

"And I will never forget it," she responded. She'd been saying it ever since she began to lose her memory, because she knew Chuck's biggest fear was her not recognising his face, not knowing what they'd gone through, or most importantly that he loved her.

A few minutes later and Chuck found himself waiting in the lobby with a lot of thoughts racing through his head, but at exactly four o'clock the elevators opened to reveal one beautiful looking woman. All he could do was smile at her. Wait – he was actually smiling? At Blair? What was going on? He turned his sappy grin into a smirk, at exactly the same time he saw the shield go up over Blair's face.

"Are you ready for the best first date ever?" he asked cheesily.

"Are you that sure of yourself?" she retorted.

"You told me exactly how to make it amazing, so why shouldn't I be?"

"No, I told you what I good first date would include, not how to 'make it amazing'," she flipped her fingers up and down in mock inverted commas, reusing his clichéd words.

"Touché. It's still going to be the best, though."

"Well, we'll see if all your disgusting and unnecessary innuendoes can make for a good date, let alone the best."

"Why do you put so much faith in me?" Chuck asked sarcastically.

Blair could tell right away something wasn't right with him. He was giving sloppy comebacks nowhere near as genius as his usual standards, and she could see behind that smirk that something was upsetting him a great deal. Although, the fact she cared to think about him being upset was annoying her. Why did she even care? All she wanted was to get the night over with and then, hopefully, she could get through the rest of the week and go back to her life without ever seeing this bastard again.

"Well, shall we get going? We wouldn't want to keep Arthur waiting," Blair mused, breaking the silence.

"Of course, right this way." Chuck led her out to the limo with his hand resting lightly on the small of her back. At first, he was surprised that she didn't make some snide remark or slap away his hand, but when he looked up he saw a big, fake smile plastered on her face. He followed her line of sight right to cameras on the left, filming them leave, and he knew she was playing along with the façade of a girl happily embarking on a first date with her handsome new suitor. She really did wear her mask well. Chuck made a mental goal for the evening, one that had been begging for him to take on ever since he had met the mysterious and guarded beauty that was Blair: break the mask.

**A/N: Hey guy s so I know everyone wants to read the first date and don't worry it is already written I is just being edited by my beta and should be posted in the next couple of days. I just wanted everyone to know I am working on longer chapter for you much to my betas disapproval and I was going to include the date in this chapter but it is more then 3 times the length of this chapter so I thought I would split them. Don't loose interest by Thursday or Friday the date chapter will be up maybe even sooner if I can convince my beta to edit at our sleepover tonight (dounbt it though) anyway wanted to give a big thanks to all th****e people who have reviewed svenjen, geller516, Queenbee10 who has been reading since the start and any and all other people who have reviewed there re to many to list but I thank you all. Keep reviewing I love to here your opinions ideas and thoughts on the chapters also and critisism I am happy to read and work on for you **

** Xxox Missy**


	8. The Best First Date of your Life

Let's Play a Love Game

**A/N: Heyy so I really hope this is good my lovely beta wasn't so happy about the new word count and thought it might take her a while so I tried to edit myself as best I could so it may not be up to it's usual grammatical standards but I really wanted you guys to read this. Now it may possibly be a little OOC but I also think Chuck is going to have more feelings and things since he does now have a mum and he has had his grandma to talk to all his life but I will admit this chapter does have a lot in it you may not think it is realistic but all I can do is try. Read and enjoy**

**Purple Dress: **http:/ /www. simplydresses. com /_img/ PRODUCTS/320 /PromGirl- (remove spaces)

**Best First Date of Your Life**

"You look beautiful this afternoon." Chuck said as he helped her into the limo.

"And you look the same as always." Blair retorted with a wry smile and a little muffled laugh. "So would you like to tell me what we are doing because I don't know if I am dressed appropriately as my friend S would say 'I don't know how to dress for surprises.'"

"Well seeing as I am wearing a suit I think you are dressed fine, but later you will have to change." He said as if it was no big deal.

"What? What do you mean I will have to change later?"

"You'll see." He replied letting her know he wasn't giving anything away. "As for what we are doing, We are doing New York in a night." He said with a smirk "Well at least some of it."

"I don't get what you mean but okay." She replied, Blair had noticed that something about Chuck's attitude had changed since they met in Los Angeles he seemed less witty or at least his wit was toned back and had less innuendoes but since she saw him in the lobby something else had changed it almost seemed like he was sad but trying to cover it with smirks. At least he looked like something was going on inside his head that was putting him off. She pushed the thought back as she stared out of the beautiful city rushing past.

The limo ride was quiet after that until they stopped and Chuck announced "We're here!" just as Arthur started to open the door. "And where is 'here' exactly" Blair said while exiting the limo. Chuck followed out behind her and replied "Central Park baby." Placing his hand on the small of her back and leading her to the entrance. "I thought a walk in the park would be a nice way that we could talk and get to know each other like you said you thought a first date was all about." He said talking about what she had said on the show.

It was a little awkward at first Blair thought with the camera crew following and all the looks as well as the fact so many woman seemed to wink and flirtatiously smile at Chuck when she was standing right there. For all they know she could be his girlfriend. I mean she knew he was good looking but why were so many girls looking at him like that or trying to get his attention by doing different things. She also noticed lots of them looked easy or like tramps. Wow New York was such a beautiful city, but it seemed to be filled with the sluts of the world. The other thing that made it awkward was the fact that they really didn't know what to talk about. So there was a very pregnant silence surrounding them as they were walking through Central Park, Chuck's hand had also dropped from her back.

Chuck pulled out his phone when he felt it vibrate causing Blair to look his direction and read the blast.

**Good Afternoon Upper East Siders I have decided to spend my afternoon and evening following our cute match made in heaven couple on their date don't worry C you won't even know I am there but I will catch all he things that camera crew of yours miss. So here we go...**

**Spotted: C helping B out of the limo and through the entrance of Central Park. We had no idea C was the sensitive I like long walks and sunsets type but I guess we have never seen our infamous Play Boy on a date before let alone one he has planned. We also notice that there isn't much speech happening between you is she just not interested C? It's okay don't loose hope we have noticed B's eyes drifting to your many other suitors around the park with looks of disgust maybe there is still hope and if not there is always your little black book you can fall back on.**

** You know you love me**

** xoxo Gossip Girl**

"Stupid Bitch" Chuck whispered under his breath but Blair heard it.

"What was it?" She asked with a look of confusion on her face at Chuck's changing facial expressions as he read whatever text he had just received.

"Nothing, it is a long story and hard to explain." Chuck said with a tone of finality.

"Well we are walking through a park and don't seem to have many other things to talk about." Blair said and Chuck could see the mask dictating her words as she spoke.

"So Blair, tell me about what you do in publicity?" Chuck asked voiding the Gossip Girl discussion as it would just be to hard to explain. Blair decided to let it drop for now.

"Well I am a publicist's assistant." She said kind of embarrassed as even though she had no idea what Chuck did she could tell he was successful and wouldn't be an assistant to anyone. "I am working my way up the career ladder as we speak this week off isn't going to do much to help." She replied sounding kind of pissed.

"Oh a publicist's assistant, and what do they do?" He asked he was kind of surprised, he thought she would be highly important because she seemed like a strong young woman who gets what she wants no matter the cost, kind of like himself. "Well I book appointments, think of ideas, and pretty much anything my boss asks me to do but I wont be and assistant for long. I plan on being a publicist in the next year." He was right she obviously wasn't happy being an assistant.

"Oh okay sounds interesting, may I inquire of your last name?" He asked in his most charming voice.

"Why would you need it after tonight? You have no more obligations to see me." This took him off guard

"Do you not plan on staying through the week?" He asked confused as to why she said he wouldn't see her again while noticing her mask get thicker by the second and he had no idea how to stop it.

"No, I just don't see why you would waste your time with me when we both know that this isn't going anywhere. You don't seem like the relationship type and I am not interested in having sex with you for the sake of it." He had guessed right again sex was meaningful to a girl like Blair.

"Who said I wasn't the relationship type and I don't see why I can't help you experience New York for the week just for some fun. Forget about the show, relationships, sex and whatever else and lets just spend time together." That was something he didn't expect to come out of his mouth and neither did Blair. Chuck just decided it was him buying some more time to get rid of that stupid mask and get in those little panties of hers. It was just so out of character for him Blair thought or at least who she thought he was but then again she wasn't sure who he was anymore. Witty? A Gentleman? A Sleaze bag? She had no idea.

"Fine!" She replied unsure of what else to say. "So what exactly do you do Chuck?"

'Well I would tell you except you never answered my question."

"Why should I tell you when you have advised the boss of the Place to get his staff not to mention your last name to me. Why should I give you mine?"

"Because I asked so nicely."

"Not good enough."She replied with a smug look on her face. "So what do you do? Somehow you seem to know so much about me and I know nothing about you." She asked puzzled at how he had gotten lots of things out of her and he would not answer any of her questions.

"This is because I am Chuck B.. I mean I just no everything about everyone it is who I am." He made a mental note to check which Blair's out of the three working in publicity were assistants.

"Did you almost just say your last name?" She asked with a smirk on her face. Chuck must admit it was not as good as his but it wasn't bad.

"No" He stated "I work in the business field." He said

"Well that much I already knew. That annoying TV presenter Vanessa or whatever her name is told us that." She justified with a roll of her eyes "What exactly do you do as a business man?"

"I buy, sell, improve, and other things, mostly buildings and properties sometimes businesses."

"Oh really so do you work for someone or for yourself?" Blair didn't sound entirely interested but he decided to play along maybe the more he told her the easier it would be to rid her of her mask. In saying this he still didn't want her to know to much about him.

"I work for my dad." He said trying to end the conversation with his tone but it wasn't working but then he saw a distraction "How about we go and get an ice cream?" He said pointing to the gelato van.

"Alright," She said with a resigned sigh she could tell he didn't like to talk much about himself and was only trying to distract her from the conversation. This date has been very different from what she had thought. Apart from a couple comments earlier in the day he wasn't trying to make a move on her and he didn't seem to be dishing out the same amount of wit as he was on the show.

"What flavor would you like?" He asked her as he ordered the ice cream.

"Surprise me." Blair responded not felling like choosing between them. She walked over to sit on a park bench and wait as Chuck came over with two ice creams, one chocolate and the other mint chocolate. "I got you the mint chocolate but if you don't like that flavor I got a chocolate one as a safe bet as well."

"No, mint chocolate is my favorite! Good pick." Blair stated with a smile. Chuck noticed how her mask seemed to fade slightly in the moment. They sat for a while on the bench in silence, until they decided to keep on walking. Blair had a sudden question she wanted to ask as she could still feel that there was an underlying issue putting Chuck off no matter how hard he tried to hide it. At least before there had still been some joking now Chuck was just not even into joking and snide comments.

"So, how was your grandma? Do you visit her often?" She asked trying to keep her tone light rather then as though it was a twenty questions. Although as soon as she asked she could feel the tension in the air and physically see him tense up beside her.

"It was fine and I live with her sometimes or at least have a room in her house." Chuck didn't want to talk about it and used his tone of voice to indicate that but he couldn't hide everything. Blair saw his face sadden and she could see al the things she was noticing before come to the surface of his emotions and demeanor. All of a sudden the hostility and bitterness she felt towards him was gone and she could tell something was wrong with his felt her walls drop as her protective nurturing instincts, for which she has for everyone she cares about, kicked in not that she understood why as she did not really care for Chuck like she did for her mother or Serena but the next this she knew she put her had on Chuck' shoulder and asked "Chuck is everything okay? Are you alright?"

Her gentle touch made him jump a little and the soft kindness in her voice was something he had never heard used towards him before from anyone. It was the same voice he had heard her mutter things to Serena in as she had led her out of the club in Los Angeles. This scared him, no one had ever asked if he was 'alright' before. He knew he was loved by his mother, father and grandmother. For the first 10 years of his life he hadn't felt like he was loved just tolerated but even if that had changed when his mother and father were re-connected no one had ever shown him so much compassion and sympathy or at least he thought that's what this was called. His Father wasn't good with feelings and his mother wasn't good at talking about issues. The only person who seemed to bring them out of him was his grandmother but it was just hard for her to always understand as she was a different age and raised in a different time. Also currently he didn't feel like he could talk to his grandma about his problems as most of them were about her and he knew he had to be strong for her and give all his worries to her. He really had never found the person that understood him and what he felt before as well as he also wasn't very good at openng up to people and letting them in. The fact Blair who had made it quite clear she detested him could seem so interested in his feeling and well being scared him. No one ever was. Nate also wasn't good with deep and meaningful conversations so he had no experience with this. She didn't no anything about him, yet in this minute he felt like she was the one who he was supposed to confide in that she genuinely cared that she new what he was going through or at least would be there for him. But he couldn't do it he couldn't open up especially not on camera.

"Nothing I'm fine." He said but Blair could tell he was anything but fine. She knew she didn't know him that well but she felt an urge to make him feel better, she didn't know what would cheer him up. She also knew there was a camera crew so it probably wasn't the best time to discuss personal things anyway.

"Okay if your sure," she replied with a slight rub of her hand on his shoulder, she felt him relax slightly before she removed her had as it felt kind of odd to keep it there. As she removed her hand Chuck wanted nothing more then to put it back there on his should it had a calming affect on him that he didn't understand but he liked. It felt like she was actually there for him.

He looked over at her and all of a sudden her face lit up and he looked in the direction of her gaze. The carousel!

"Would you like to go on it?" He asked still kind of resigned from the previous topic but noticing her excited gaze.

"Yes, oh I haven't been on one since I was a little girl, my dad use to take me to the one on Pier 39 every year for my birthday." During the last part bout her dad Chuck noticed her tone of voice got sadder and more distant and the look on her face dropped slightly. Maybe her dad had died Chuck thought then she might be the perfect person to confide in about his grandma, but he still didn't know, trust was not something Chuck took lightly. With the look on her face having dropped Chuck wanted to cheer her again as to the way she was when she first saw it because that look of pure happiness was like none he had ever seen before and for some reason her smile made him feel better. So he lightly put his hand on her shoulder like she had done, a comforting gesture he had never performed before and said "Then you hall ride the carousel Blair." He removed his hand and Blair noticed how he looked as if he wasn't sure what to do as if he had never rest his hand on someone before. Although she had to admit she was surprised when he did it in the first place but she smiled at him and nodded.

They were at the ticket booth when Chuck asked for one ticket for the carousel and Blair said "What are you going to make me pay for myself, thats not very nice your the guy who got paid by the television show." Her good mood had returned and she was teasing him.

"No the ticket is for you." Chuck stated as if it was obvious.

"Then make that two tickets," She said to the lady "because you are coming with me." She looked back at him and she was glad to see that some of his somber mood was lifting a bit. Chuck paid for the tickets and waited in line with a bunch of children and their parents.

"I don't see why I had to come." He said

"Because you would be lonely standing over there and I would be riding it alone and that is no fun. Plus the minute I leave you alone all the woman who have been fighting for you to look their direction all after noon could come and hit on you for the public to watch on television and that would be just too embarrassing." So gossip girl was right Chuck thought Blair had notice how all girls looked at Chuck to try and get his attention she just didn't know why and for some reason he didn't want her to. Not just for his master plan either but because he didn't want her to think of him as a boozing womanizer. This was something he had never experienced before, he had always been proud of his reputation but for some reason he didn't want this beautiful brunette to think of him like that.

"Oh I understand now you just can't stand to be away from me for a four minute ride on the Carousel. Everything is starting to make sense." He jeered with a half smile smirk all Blair did was smile back not because what he said was true necessarily but because she was glad he got a little of his wit back.

Just then the man let them enter the carousel and she said "Of course that is the reason."He could hear the sarcasm in his voice but instead of her usual cutting sarcasm it was more light and teasing one. Then he noticed she was off in a slow jog looking over her shoulder, as him telling him she was running away from him because that was how much she needed to be near him. So he followed and played long she ducked weaved around ponies and laughing like he had never heard her laugh before, not even on the show and he could tell this was her true laugh. It was so easy for him to forget about the problems with his grandma and his family while she had that beautiful smile plastered on her face. If he thought her other smile was great this one was better her eyes sparkled with her happiness and it made him feel like there was no problems in his life or in the world. He forgot where he was and all about society and who he was suppose to be and just relaxed into this game they were playing.

He finally caught her (even though he probably could have earlier). As he grabbed her around the waist, they were both laughing. Blair was happy to see him laughing and actually smiling, what seemed to be one of the most genuine expression she had seen from him ever. His laughter and good mood surprised her and himself, she had hoped to lift his spirits but this was much more then she expected. Chuck couldn't remember the last time he had been so care free and laughed or smiled like he was just now but he liked it and then he felt something in the bit of his stomach it felt good but bad at the same time. He hoped he wasn't getting sick and pushed the feeling aside he just wanted to focus on how amazing he felt right now. As there laughter died down it got kind of awkward. Chuck hadn't removed his hands from around her waist and there eyes had locked they started to lean in about to kiss (just like in your typical cliche movie) before Blair realised what was happening and pulled away, hopping on a pony "Come on!" she said patting the pony beside her and he got on.

Chuck had thought they were going to kiss before and he had never been more nervous in his life the feeling in his stomach had increased like he had swallowed a bird whole or something. Chuck had kissed many women and never been nervous before so he didn't understand what was different this time but he knew it was weird. It didn't matter in the end she pulled away before they could kiss and his happiness levels dropped slightly but when she patted the horse beside her and shot him a glorious smile it lifted again. It was the first time in ages he felt like a child with no worries again. Even though he was pretty sure he wasn't even this happy or care free as a child.

Once they exited the carousel Blair turned to him with a cheeky grin and said "Mission accomplished."

"And what would that mission have been?" He asked

"To make you smile or at least cheer you up." She said as if it was the most normal thing in the world for someone to do, and it was. Just not for Chuck. No one ever cared when he was down, well they did but they never tried to make him feel better Nate would just say something like 'that sucks man why don't we go get drunk.' but that never cheered him up, it just numbed the pain for a while. So the thought that she had spent the whole Carousel ride playing the game just to cheer him up made him smile more. Blair didn't understand why his smile increased at her mission it seemed obvious to her but she didn't mind.

As they continued walking Chuck's phone vibrated in his pocket and he was pretty sure he knew who it was from.

**Spotted: C and B almost having a DnM. What is wrong C scarred to let her know the real you? Oh but what a cute couple they make on a carousel running around like children. I must say though it is the first time I have spotted C with a smile on his face since well I don't even know when. To bad it wont last long. Oh I almost forgot to mention the almost kiss until a certain Ice Queen pulled away. Guess she is just not interested, how does rejection feel C have you ever got it before? **

** You know you love me **

** xoxo Gossip Girl**

"She has to ruin every good moment" Chuck said staring angrily at his phone although he did notice how happy he looked in the attached photo and it made the anger subside a little, but not that much. Blair was shocked at his sudden change in mood he was suddenly angry. Who ever kept texting him obviously upset him.

"Who was it?" She asked pretty sure it was the same as person as before.

"Don't worry just some stupid bitch." Blair was taken aback by his words she knew he wasn't necessarily the most kind person in the world but she couldn't believe he could be so harsh. He then received another text and Blair hoped it wasn't from her again.

**Cute C! Never seen you so happy man and dw bout that kiss she will fall for the Bass charm sooner or later. -N**

The text from Nate lightened his mood more but he still couldn't believe Gossip Girl could be so hard on him I mean seriously she was all excited about it the other day and now it is like she just wants to make him feel like shit. Chuck noticed Blair staring at him oddly and realised he all of a sudden got really angry and she doesn't understand why. The thought of a life without the annoying blogger was one he could only dream of and she should feel so lucky. He gave her a smile and said "Don't worry it is no big deal." And smiled but Blair could tell it wasn't a genuine one. Not like the one from the Carousel. "Doesn't seem like it." Blair murmured under her breath.

They walked in silence and Chuck noticed how Blair seemed to look at the park in wonderment. He noticed how she stared at the nature surrounding her as if it were a beautiful gift. He saw her watch the birds fly over her head and smile, looked at children playing and giggle at their games, stare across the lake at the ducks and little sail boats and sigh. She took in the park for all it's beauty and Chuck realised he had taken it for granted all his life never noticing all these things. Today everything about him felt different he was viewing the world through different eyes, feeling things he had never felt, doing things he had never done and having experiences so foreign to him it was scary but he couldn't help but like it. That was when he got an idea of something Blair would like to do. He excused himself to go make a phone call and walked a little bit away so she couldn't hear both phone calls he would make. First he called Arthur and asked for him to pick up a loaf of bread. This confused Arthur but he knew to do as he was told. He then asked him to meet them at the bench by the pond not to far from where he dropped them off in the opposite direction to the way they walked. He then called Mike his PI and told him to look into Blair's that were publicist's assistants in San Francisco and possibly had something that could relate to a daddy issue. That was what he learned so far. He hung up on Mike and then went back to Blair.

They continued to follow the path around the lake until they reached the spot he had told Arthur about and told Blair to stop and sit. They hadn't done much talking since he left to make his phone calls. They had walked in silence. Some awkward and some very comfortable. Both of them had alot on their minds and were deep in thought. As Blair was sitting down on the bench unsure why they had stopped and why she had to sit she saw Chuck walk off to meet someone that looked kind of like Arthur and then return with a loaf of bread. "Was that Arthur?" Blair asked curious as to why he was bringing Chuck a loaf of bread.

"Yes I saw you watching the ducks before, so I called Arthur and asked him to pick up a loaf of bread and meet us here so that we could feed them." He replied kind of embarrassed at hearing himself talk about how observant he had been. Blair smiled at him which brushed away all embarrassment and he handed her a slice of bread.

"You would never guess this, but when something is bothering me or I am upset I go and feed the ducks in pond at the botanical gardens. It soothes me." She said with a smile as she started ripping little bits if bread off and throwing them at the ducks. Chuck could tell her mask had fallen since the carousel and he smiled at the the thought while following her lead. He had never fed the ducks before but just had this sudden impulse that that was what they should do. "Really, well I guess my observant nature took a subconscious lucky guess." He said his mood started to lift just by seeing her smile and being in her company, for him it had nothing to do with ripping bread into pieces for the ducks. "I have never fed them before but I can see what you mean sitting here it is very peaceful." Chuck continued and it was just watching everything happening around you, only focusing on the ducks. They didn't talk after that they just sat there enjoying the peace in silence. The longer they fed the ducks the more ducks that came until the whole loaf was gone. Chuck sat there for a couple minutes before sending a text to Arthur that they were leaving. He offered Blair his arm and she took it.

As the entered the limo Chuck received another text from Gossip Girl.

**Spotted: C feeding ducks? Now this just doesn't seem right. Since when has C cared about the animals in Central Park and how come it seems B who says she was the 'Ice Queen' seem to be turning C into the Kind Caring King of the UES all of a sudden. What happened to the Kind that just wanted to eff all the woman of the Kingdom and get a little drunk with N. We miss him. Will keep you posted **

** xoxo Gossip Girl**

He was mad again he couldn't believe this bitch could think so poorly of him. Half the time he was the one who provided her with her Gossip she should worship the ground he walks on. Blair noticed his change in mood again and said "Wait before I ask who it is again that keeps sending texts that make you beyond mad. Let me guess... It's nothing." Chuck sighed maybe he should just tell her I mean he will be getting them all week if they keep making public outings through New York so if he got it over with now she wouldn't have to ask every time. Here it goes he thought. He really hoped she understood. Chuck spent the rest of the limo ride explaining Gossip Girl to Blair. About how it started in ninth grade and she hasn't stopped since most stuff is on the kids in high school and some in college but how she has always liked to post about him and Nate and was currently following them like hawks and posting all this stuff. He told her how she likes to twist stuff to make people think certain things, she likes to take the good and make it look bad and how no one knew who she was or why she cares so much in screwing up so many relationships, friendships and lives of the kids in New York. Blair was dumb founded at the whole thing she had never heard of such a thing.

"Can I read one?" She asked

"A blast?" Chuck asked

"Yes, Please?" She reiterated. Chuck scanned through the ones from today and decided to show her the second one as it didn't really mention to much about his womanizing drinking ways. Watching as she read it he could tell when she hit the part about the kiss. She looked almost as if she were embarrassed or maybe upset no neither seemed right but there was some odd expression on her face. Although Chuck couldn't help but notice the fact she smiled just before that and he assumed it had to do with the carousel stuff.

"Wow she really does assume things just by looking and twists them." Blair stated after she had read it over twice. Had they really been about to kiss, well that was true she knew it but was it that obvious that she pulled away she hoped they didn't put that on the show and then there was the part about how Chuck had never smiled like that before and that seemed to make her heart swell.

"Yer and she normally comments on way worse stuff like when someone is dating and is seen hugging another girl she will twist it and make it look like an affair." Chuck stated in disgust not that he had ever had to worry about that kind of stuff before. "Any dirty laundry someone has she will hang it out to dry for the eyes of the public."

"Wow what a total bitch. I now understand your mood swings as soon as you saw a text from her. Although the one you showed me didn't seem to bad. Blair had made a mental not of the web address so that she could look it up later and read more about who Chuck is or at least kind of is. She realised she couldn't take everything on their to seriously but she did recognize that there was some truth to her blogging.

They pulled up outside the Palace and Blair looked to Chuck to see if that meant this was the end of their official date. Chuck could tell by the look this is what she was asking but he was already just about to tell her.

"No." He stated "When you get to your room you will find their is an outfit laid out for you and a pair of shoes don't worry I had Nate contact your friend Serena for your sizes. Go change and get ready, Arthur will be waiting to pick you up at 8 and I will meet you at your surprise location." Blair was taken aback not expecting anything like this so she just nodded and smiled before leaving the limo to enter the Palace and make her way to her room.

Chuck sighed he thought the first half of the date had gone quite well his plan seemed to be working as well with that almost kiss not that that was what occupied his mind much anymore. He was really enjoying just hanging out with her and once he had seemed upset and she had tried to comfort him he noticed her mask had dropped. It wasn't like she completely opened up to him but she wasn't so Ice Queeny any more as such.

Blair stepped into her suit for the week and noticed the Purple dress Lying on the bed. It was gorgeous like the prom dress she never had not that that was the style of prom dress she had wanted but it was more beautiful then the one she had worn. There was also a pair of strapy silver heels to go with it. It was beautiful but she didn't understand why she would need such an elegant dress for dinner, but she would be happy to wear it no matter what. She looked at the time it was 6:00 enough time for her to have a shower, get dressed, dry her hair and redo her make up before 8.

Chuck went back to his place at the Empire, had a quick shower, dried and styled his hair and then got changed into his tux with a bow tie that matched Blair's dress. All before he knew Nate would come back with his hired guests for the evening. Today was like no other day and it scared him like nothing ever had. It felt like he was unwillingly giving Blair his thoughts and feelings. During their visit with the ducks every so often when she would look over at him it felt like she could see right through him for every thing that he is. Like she was looking right into his soul. It was something he had never experienced and something that scared the shit out of him. The thing was even though it all scarred him he didn't want it to stop, any of it. So he got Arthur to drop him of at the location so that he could check everything was ready for tonight.

Mike called letting him know the only publicist's assistant in San Francisco with the first name Blair was a Blair Waldorf and that he would keep working and get him more information in the morning. Chuck sighed Blair Waldorf it was such a beautiful, elegant name one that sounded like it could belong to one of the elite right here in New York. Just thinking about her name made the fluttery feeling in his stomach come back. He couldn't wait to see her in the purple dress he had bought. In all honesty he had actually not contacted her friend Serena he just said it to weird her out with the idea that he was in contact with her friends. Chuck was just good as guessing a woman's dress size just by looking and that went for the shoe sizes as well. Chuck was just multi talented when it came to woman and things for them. Just then Nate called.

"Nathaniel what can I do for you?" Chuck asked as he answered the phone.

"_Hey man, not much just wanted to wish you luck today and also ask if that photo on the carousel was a fake." _Chuck heard Nate give a laugh

"Thank you and no it isn't a fake, that is really me I couldn't believe it either."

"_Well, who would have thought she would be the one_ to change you."

"She hasn't changed me." He replied adamantly

"_Okay Chuck, whatever you say." _

"Well I have to go make sure everything is ready. Have fun with the black book tonight."

"_All right, well you have a good night too."_

Now all Chuck could do was wait. He was glad he had gotten her to remove the mask even if she was still resigned to tell him much about herself. He had just received a text from Arthur saying he was waiting outside the Palace for Blair as they spoke. He knew that meant she could be here any moment from now and it scared him to death. What if it this is over the top? What if she hates it? What if she thinks it is a scheme of seduction?

He heard the elevator ding at it's arrival and took a breath this must be her.

He turned around ready to see how she looked in the dress but all he saw was five camera men walk out with all there equipment. He sighed and walked over to the railing, looking over the city with the new eyes he had acquired this afternoon. It was beautiful all the city lights and the bustling of cars. He realised he had never appreciated the life he had until now. Sure he took advantage of the money and always had the best of everything but he never cared it was just the way life was for him. He suddenly felt a presence beside him and turned to tell the camera person to get back to work.

Although when he turned around the person beside him was no camera person at all. There she stood in all her glory looking beyond stunning in the purple dress. He froze all he could do in the moment was star. He stared at her for a while before she laughed and said "I would have never thought something could render you speechless Chuck." She had a beautiful smile on her face.

"Not something, someone." He said and her smile got even bigger. "You look... I don't even think words can describe how amazingly stunning you look."

"You don't look to bad yourself, and thank you, you did give it to me and it is a beautiful dress in an amazing color."

"My favorite." He replied shyly

"The color?" Blair asked

"Yes, purple." For some reason this moment felt awkward in the shy hormonal teenager kind of way.

Blair then looked around she honestly couldn't believe this was happening. It was like a dream come true. She had not done much dating herself but this was the best date she could think of. It was to good to be true, she was sure of it. She also remembered seeing the date of the last couple using the money from the show and it wasn't this great he had to be using his own money. Honestly it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. There was a little table set up for two with candles on it, positioned on the observation deck so when sitting down you can still see the view. This was incredible. The view was amazing, it was like nothing she had ever seen before.

"I can't believe you hired out the top floor of the Empire State building for our dinner. How can you afford this." Blair asked in astonishment.

"I wanted it to be the best." Chuck said simply

"Wow the view is incredible!" Blair exclaimed

"Yeah, it is." Chuck returned staring right at her but Blair didn't notice.

"You can see everything from up here."

"Yeah, do you want to go and sit down and we can look at the menu?"

"Sure why not." She said as he lead them to the table. Chuck pulled out Blair's chair for her and then pushed it back in once she had sat down, like a perfect gentleman.

"Thanks." Blair said

"Your welcome Miss Waldorf." Chuck said with a smirk

"What did you just call me?"Blair asked in utter shock. Maybe she heard wrong she thought, there was no way he could have found out, she was careful not to mention her name. Honestly Blair wasn't sure why she cared if he knew it was more the fact about the way he found out cause she sure didn't tell him.

"Your last name is Waldorf, is it not." He asked with fake innocents, he watched as that carefully constructed mask went right back on. Damn it! He should have just waited for her to tell him, before he brought it up.

"What if it was, how would you even know, cause I sure as hell didn't tell you." She said in a sharp, cold, heartless tone. Now he understood where the term 'Ice Queen' came from.

"Well I told you earlier today I know everything about everyone." He said trying to calm the situation down. This was not helping, he had really stuffed this up.

"So if you knew, why did you pretend this afternoon that you didn't? Why would you ask a question you already knew the answer to? Why would you lie to me about not knowing who I am?" She didn't know why she was so mad she just felt like the fact he knew this information meant something bad, made her not trust him.

"Look calm down. I asked this afternoon because I didn't know then. I didn't lie I promise." Chuck had never been in a situation like this. He was stumped with what to do.

"How can I trust you, when you somehow find out my personal details when I didn't tell you them? What, did you steal my wallet and look at my ID? How did you do it?" Just then the waiter came out. "Are you ready to order?" He asked nervously he had heard, one wrong move and Mr Bass would have you fired.

"Yes we are thank you." Chuck said thinking it would be away to calm the situation. Blair was fuming at this but didn't want to cause any trouble or have this on television. After they ordered they didn't talk. Chuck received another Gossip Girl blast about the date and how it sucked she couldn't get up honestly didn't care. Chuck didn't know how to fix this. If he told her the truth it would make it worse, if he didn't and she found out all hell would brake loose and even if he came up with some excuse it would still be bad. So he sat in silence while she got up to go and look at the view.

When their meals were served Blair came and sat back down. She ate her salad while Chuck ate his pasta dish. They ate in silence for a while until Blair decided to speak up. "So what is your last name Chuck?" Shit what was he suppose to say to that. He didn't want her to know his last name but by the way her voice sounded it was like, if you tell me then we are even, game over. But he just couldn't. He could see that mask and all the viciousness from before coming on stronger then it did earlier. Chuck didn't realise how long he had been thinking when Blair continued.

"What you should get a free pass to snoop around to find out who I am, but you can't even tell me your last name. That isn't fair. You just acted like it was no big deal for you to know my last name, no matter how you found out and yet I am not allowed to know yours. You are such a hypocrite. What you think you are better then me cause you obviously have more money then I do. I know the show couldn't have given you enough for this, and every time I ask you about your family, your job or anything else it is like some big secret. Well you know what fine, I was actual considering maybe seeing you again this week but now I don't want to. You snoop around to find stuff out about me and I gave you answers for some things at least. There is a reason the show doesn't give you my last name. It is so if I am not interested and never wish to hear from you again you can't track me down. I would have told you once I got to know you, one I trusted you but the hope of that is gone now. My privacy went out the window when you did whatever you did to get my last name." Chuck was lost he had no idea what to say so he let her vent. He thought it was over until she said "You know it isn't the fact you know, it is the fact you couldn't let me tell you. You couldn't wait and I don't see why. What difference does my last name make to you. Your a jackass you know that and that may as well be your last name for all I care. Go to hell." She stood up to leave and as she was walking away and he knew he had to do something and quick.

"Bass!" He said and it worked, she stopped and turned around.

"What?"

"My last name." he said as if it was obvious "I'm Chuck Bass." They were interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing, he looked at the caller ID. "Please I really have to take this, just wait. Please?" He pleaded he knew he couldn't ignore this call but he wanted to make sure she wouldn't run off. She just looked at him expectingly indicating he hurry up. Chuck flipped open his phone and held it to his ear.

"Hello, Grandmother, what's wrong?" He asked almost in a panicked voice once he heard the sound of her panic attack on the other end.

"Charlotte are you there? Are you okay? I cant hear you." He couldn't understand what she was saying. He grabbed his coat and started for the elevator indicating Blair follow him when he passed her.

"Don't worry I am on my way."

**A/N: Oh k well please review and tell me what you think I like honest feedback and the more reviews the more inspired I get to write faster. Hope you are still enjoying the story and suggestions and criticisms (as long as they are constructive) are always welcome **

**xxox Missy**


	9. People aren't always as they seem

Let's Play a Love Game

**A/N: Well hello everyone it has been awhile sorry about that it took me a long time to write this chapter as high school is a bitch and the story ended up starting to hit home a little to much as both my great grandparents died in the last couple months but I finally finished it and rushed it off to my lovely beta who's dedicated character is the star of this chapter…. Thanks Charlotte :D**

**Hope you enjoy nd hope I haven't lost all my lovely readers because I took so long really sorry…**

**People Aren't Always As They Seem**

Chuck gave up on trying to figure out what was wrong with his grandmother on the phone – he just tried to reassure her that he was on his way, and made sure to get Arthur to hurry up. When they pulled up outside her building, Chuck almost ran but then turned to Blair and commanded her to "stay in the car!" This didn't sit well with Blair; nobody told her what to do, but she also wanted to make sure everything was okay. She'd never seen anyone freak out as much as Chuck was right now.

From earlier that day, Blair had figured out that there was definitely something going on with Chuck's grandmother, but she couldn't pinpoint what. She was also positive that if something was really wrong, he would need something there for him – even if it was only her. Her pissed off mood had evaporated, but still she turned to Arthur and said, "I'm not waiting for him." She took off running, hoping that the people at the front desk would be able to tell her what room Chuck's grandma was in. To her relief, the elevator was taking its time and so, Chuck was still waiting, tapping his foot in annoyance. Blair walked up to beside him and waited.

Chuck, sensing her presence, turned towards her. "I thought I told you to wait in the car," he snapped.

"I'm not waiting in the car. Besides, I know you actually want me here – otherwise you would have told Arthur to take me back to the Palace. I know this isn't going to be a quick visit, Chuck."

"Look, I have more important things to worry about than continuing our previous argument, so if that's why you're coming with me, get back in the car and tell Arthur to take you home," Chuck said. He wasn't in the mood to hear her rant once again, especially not while he was worrying like this. Just then, the elevator doors opened, and he walked inside with Blair following behind him.

"I'm not here for that," was all that she said as she pressed the button to shut the doors. When she looked over at Chuck, she noticed a little crease forming in his forehead, probably from stress, and she could see that his muscles were tense. She slowly reached over to him, put her hand on his back tentatively and starting rubbing it as comfortingly as she could muster. "I'm sure everything's okay," she said quietly. "Plus, the calmer you are, the better you'll be able to assess the situation and help her." Chuck could feel his muscles relaxing one by one from her touch, but there still was nothing even she could do to stop the constant frenzy of what-ifs battling it out in his head.

The elevator doors popped open, and Chuck ran inside as fast as he could, yelling for Charlotte. Blair, on the other hand, took a calmer approach, walking in slowly for two reasons: first, she had never been to his grandma's apartment, and secondly, she knew from experience how much easier it would be to fix the problem if she stayed level. As she walked in and around the corner, she could hear sobbing coming from a room to the left. She managed to stop Chuck from running around, and pointed to the door. He gave her a quick, grateful nod before making his way down to the bathroom. Blair followed behind, uneasy.

Chuck went rushing toward the bathroom, scared out of his wits. He was thankful that Blair had noticed the sound coming from the bathroom so that he was able to get to Charlotte quickly. As he opened the door, the sight that he saw almost broke his heart – his grandma was curled in a ball on the floor, crying her eyes out, and the room smelled like she had been throwing up. Chuck held in the tears that were threatening to spill out at any moment, and sat down beside her on the cold tiles.

Charlotte had been diagnosed with a brain tumour seven months ago – at least, that was what she had told Chuck, anyway. Time was something she struggled to keep track of these days, so he couldn't be entirely sure. Along with that came the impairment of her memory, the migraines and the nausea. She could tell her time was coming soon. In that fact, she wanted to make sure that her grandson would be okay when she died. She knew about all the boozing and the womanizing, but she also knew about his big heart and his soft side. All she ever wanted was to see him fall in love and open up to someone, instead of keeping it all bottled inside behind his façade, one which he only ever let go of in front of his family. Tonight, when he hadn't come home at his usual time, Charlotte had started to worry – he'd said he would be there, and tell her all that he'd had planned for his televised date the next day. But, he hadn't shown. She had tried to suppress her feelings of anxiety and get some food into her, but a sudden wave of sickness had put that at the back of her mind. Two hours later she had realized once again that her grandson still hadn't come, and her nervousness had escalated into a full blown panic attack. All she could imagine was the worst, and as she processed it, her chest tightened and a migraine approached like a thunderstorm. She needed to know that Chuck was safe, to have him here with her, and so she had called him in a breathless panic with tears clouding her vision so thickly she could barely talk.

After he had hung up she had continued to sit in the bathroom, crying and hanging her head over the toilet bowl every so often as her body tried to leach all the fluid out of her. Out of nowhere she had heard Chuck yelling out to her; she could tell how scared and worried he sounded. Charlotte had tried to call out back at him, but her throat was so hoarse from all the crying and the retching that she couldn't make enough noise. So, she sat there, helpless, until suddenly the door flew open and there he was with glassy eyes and a worried crease in his forehead that she instinctively knew she had put there.

"Oh, there you are," Chuck said, relieved. "I was so worried; what's wrong?"

"I-I didn't kn-know where you were," she croaked out as Chuck came over and helped her up. "You said that you were c-coming over to tell me about y-your date tomorrow." She tried to continue, but her words wouldn't form. Chuck grabbed her to him and held her close, shushing her softly as the tears starting rolling.

"Grandma, that was last night," he said sadly. Was it Alzheimer's? Blair couldn't get her head around the tragic scene in front of her.

"Remember?" Chuck continued. "I came over at lunch before I went on my date." Blair awkwardly looked on as he tried to remind his grandmother, not sure of what she should do. She decided to get Charlotte a glass of water – she obviously needed it, based on what she had seen earlier.

Blair walked off into the kitchen to find a glass and fill it with water, whilst Charlotte continued to explain her night to Chuck. He continued to reassure her, telling her that he was here for her, but he couldn't see what would make things any better. This had never happened to her before. The individual events, sure, but not all combined along with the new innovation of a panic attack added to the mix. He was trying his best to soothe her, but she was just so caught up, and telling her straight out that she was confused was just adding to her problems. Just then, Blair returned from the kitchen with a glass of water.

"Here, this might help you with your throat," she smiled tentatively at Charlotte, who looked up. "Drink it in slow sips though, it'll be better for your stomach that way." Blair slowly handed the glass to Chuck's grandmother.

"Thank you," Charlotte rasped slightly, taking a sip. She turned to her grandson. "Chuck, who is this?" she asked more clearly.

"This is Blair, the girl from the TV show," he said with a smile. "This afternoon you said you wanted to meet her. Remember?" Charlotte nodded as she sipped at her water delicately, and Blair held her hand out for her to shake. Chuck tried to slip her a 'this isn't the time' look, but Charlotte reached out to shake Blair's hand, to his surprise.

"Nice to meet you, Blair. You know, you're more beautiful in person than you are on TV." Chuck could see her relaxing internally as she calmed down bit by bit.

Charlotte mustered a smile for Blair. She liked the way that this girl was being helpful, but also wasn't treating her like a slowly disintegrating, incapacitated old crone. "Oh my, I interrupted your date, didn't I?" she realised worriedly.

"Thank you," Blair replied. "You're a beautiful woman yourself, and don't worry about it – we can always go out another time," she smiled genuinely at the older lady. She was so used to her mother only commenting on her appearance when it was to criticise that she had rarely heard anyone say she was beautiful – that is, apart from sleazy men who'd say it to try and get into her pants

"Wow, that dress is gorgeous," Chuck's grandma continued. "My, to me it seems like you have a definite eye for fashion."

"Well, I'd love to be able to genuinely accept that compliment, but actually, Chuck bought me the dress for this evening."

"You bought that for her, Charles?" Blair had never heard anyone call him Charles before.

"Yes," he replied.

"I see I've trained you well," Charlotte said, shooting Chuck a look Blair couldn't understand. Charlotte was amazed – Chuck had never done something as generous as this before, and she was proud of that. She could tell that he was really invested in Blair.

Blair smiled to herself. Chuck's grandmother seemed so lovely, and it was obvious how much she really cared about her grandson – and vice versa. He had looked so distraught when he had seen her on the floor in the bathroom. She continued to wonder what Charlotte was suffering from; she knew that there was more than what she was seeing. She could ask Chuck later. His grandmother's wellbeing was way more important right now.

"You look like you could use something to eat," Blair suggested to Charlotte. "Would you like me to get you something?" Chuck found himself surprised at how good Blair was being with her, like this wasn't her first rodeo.

"That's probably a good idea, Grandma," he said to the elderly woman, who nodded.

"Thank you, Blair," she smiled once again. This girl was very thoughtful – first the water, and now food. Blair wandered out of the room and into the kitchen, where she found some bagels in the fridge. She rummaged around in cupboard after cupboard, but with no luck in finding plates, had to use her last resort.

"Chuck?" she called. "I need your help! Where are the plates?" She expected him to yell out an answer, but instead the next thing she saw was him enter the kitchen, go straight to a drawer and pull out a plate. He handed it to her and she flashed a smile of thanks his way. Blair thought that was his cue to leave, but he stayed there for another moment.

"Thank you for being here," he said softly. "You seem to know what to do." This took Blair off guard – she would never have expected something so honest to leave the lips of Chuck Bass.

"You're welcome," she replied. "What's wrong with her? If you don't mind my asking." She treaded carefully. The last thing she wanted was for him to get upset.

"She…" Chuck was struggling to get the words out. "She has-"

"It's okay," Blair cut him off, looking deeply into his eyes to try and convey some sort of cosmic message, to relate to him that everything would be fine. At this, something inside of Chuck seemed to snap, and he knew that he needed to tell her the truth. The way that she looked at him seemed like she really cared, and this was as good a time as ever to let go of everything that was bothering him.

"She has an inoperable brain tumour," he sighed. "With her age and everything, there's pretty much nothing they can do without killing her. So, they're leaving her to die. They don't know how much longer she has left…and I don't know what I can do to help anymore." Chuck didn't expand further.

As soon as Blair had heard the truth, even though she could tell there was more, she could see all the pain written plainly on his face. She could tell this wasn't easy for Chuck, and her heart went out to him. Before she knew it, she was pulling him into an impromptu hug. She didn't know what to say – she'd never lost anyone to death before, apart from grandparents she had never met. But then, she did know how it felt to lose someone in general. Her father may as well have been dead, considering the complete and utter lack of love he had toward her – whilst he was still around, that was.

Blair stayed holding him for a while longer. Chuck felt safe and comfortable in her arms, something he had only experienced from his mom and grandma. This was somehow the same, only stronger.

Suddenly, Charlotte called hoarsely from the next room, "Is everything all right in there?" Chuck pulled away as Blair replied. "Yeah, we're fine, we'll just be a minute!" she called.

She motioned for him to return to the other room as she placed half of the bagel on the plate and began walking out of the room.

They sat in the lounge room for a little while, as Charlotte slowly consumed her bagel. When she was done, Chuck helped her into her room and into bed. While he was with her, Blair sat on the couch recalling all that had happened today. There was so much going through her mind that she fell into sleep, clouded with dreams and words and worries. Chuck returned to find her out like a light – she looked so peaceful that he couldn't bear to wake her up, so he gently lifted her up off the couch and carried her to the bed in his room. Settling down, he lay down on the couch across from the bed, and simply watched her as he began to unwind. After a while, he fell into a restless sleep, with constant thoughts of Blair and Charlotte and the hopes that everything would be okay.

In the morning, when the sun shone brightly through the window, Blair opened her eyes to find that she wasn't sure where she was. She sat up to see Chuck asleep on a couch nearby, and the events of the previous night came flooding back to her.

Blair walked out of the room to confirm that she was in Chuck's grandma's house. As she walked through the living room to the kitchen for water – her head was throbbing – she was stopped by a voice.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my house?" Blair turned to see a shocked Charlotte perched delicately on a chair.

"I'm Blair, we met last night, remember? Chuck and I went on a date, from that TV show he was on?" She smiled as reassuringly as she could for eight in the morning.

"Oh, the TV show. Yes, I remember you…" she wrinkled her nose. "But why are you in my house? Did you sleep with my grandson?" she asked in an accusatory tone. "Are you sneaking out?"

Blair took a slow, careful step toward Charlotte. "No," she said. "You called Chuck last night, a little upset, so we just came to see how you were. I must have fallen asleep, and Chuck just left me where I was, I guess." She smiled.

"And I'm not sneaking out, I'm just going to get some water. I'm sorry if I scared you." She moved toward the kitchen, but before she could reach the fridge Charlotte called to her once again.

"Weren't you wearing a purple dress last night?" Blair looked down confusedly to find that she was only clad in her underwear and a men's dress shirt. She hadn't even thought to check that she was decent – no wonder Chuck's grandma thought she had slept with him. Had she slept with him? She found herself laughing at her paranoia.

She came back in with the glass of water and sat down next to Charlotte.

"It's okay if you slept with him. I'm not oblivious, you know," the older woman said matter-of-factly. "I know that he sleeps around," she smiled sadly.

"I didn't sleep with him, I promise," she laughed, putting a hand on Charlotte's arm. "Not that there's anything wrong with him, but I only really met him yesterday. I don't consider that good grounds for sex."

"That's good to know, dear," Charlotte smiled. Her wary attitude had dissolved. "You know, my grandson isn't all bad, even though he sometimes makes bad choices. He does have a good side, even though he rarely shows it…but he isn't all booze, drugs and women. He's a kind boy; that nasty piece of work _Gossip Girl_ doesn't know what she's talking about."

"Well," Blair frowned slightly. "I don't know what this _Gossip Girl_ is, but he doesn't seem so bad at all. Now, you still look tired," she said to the elderly woman gently, "why don't you go back to sleep and I'll see you later."

"Alright," Charlotte agreed. "But promise me one thing – give my grandson a chance. Okay?" Blair bit her lip. She wasn't sure what to say, now that she'd been made privy to the details of Chuck's wild life.

"Okay," Blair said.

After Charlotte had gone back to bed, Blair found herself sitting in the lounge room of the apartment, alone. Everything was quiet, and she decided to take out her phone and see what this _Gossip Girl _had to say about Chuck Bass. She keyed it into Google and clicked the first link. It was an understatement to say that what popped up surprised her.

**A/N: Well I hope you liked it. I will get started on the next chapter and hopefully it wont take me soooo long but I go on camp next week so I can't guarantee it to soon but I will try my best please leave all comment praise or criticism but be constructive please. Also I am always open for suggestions so let me know what you think reading your reviews is my favourite part **

**Xxox Missy**


	10. When the truth is too much

Let's Play a Love Game

**When the Truth Is Too Much**

**Good Morning Upper East Siders, I bet you are all wondering what happened last night when our new favourite couple embarked on their little date. Here's the scoop - our dear C couldn't hold out for one night to seduce B, so he had to find some girls to warm his bed for the night. Is the Ice Queen too cold for you, C?**

As Blair read the blast, she remembered the _Gossip__Girl_post she had read yesterday – it would appear Chuck had shown her a rather tame one, because as she skimmed every vicious comment about their date, she couldn't believe someone would stoop this low. The most unbelievable thing, Blair thought angrily, was that Chuck could humiliate her so badly. The whole of New York based their knowledge of people off this stupid site, even when they weren't aware of her circumstances. What she couldn't understand was how anyone could stand up for someone who would go out, hunting for a slut to fuck when the entire city was privy to the fact that they were on a date – even if the person on his side was family. Blair continued reading on about Chuck – if she thought that the way he had treated her was terrible, upon learning about some of the other women he had used, she was disgusted. As well as that, she couldn't stand knowing that she'd slept in a room he'd once used as his own private whorehouse. She knew that Chuck said she twisted things, but everything she had read about him the other day was entirely true, so why wouldn't this stuff be? What would make him do this, Blair asked herself. She didn't know the answer, but he wasn't someone she'd hang around with anymore. She'd take advantage of a week's holiday, sure, but no more of her valuable time would be spent with that poor excuse for a human being. Even if she thought she'd found his good side, somewhere along the way. Blair wanted to get out of the apartment, and fast, but suddenly, she realized that she had no idea where her dress from last night was. She couldn't up and leave in Chuck's shirt, that would make her look even worse. She was sure that Gossip Girl would be snooping around somewhere. She was so angry, she couldn't think clearly enough to find a way out of there without making a fool of herself.

Chuck woke up bleary eyed – he'd been out late last night, dealing with a few issues, and now it was catching up to him. He looked over to the bed he'd allocated for Blair before leaving last night (after he had changed her into something more comfortable than that dress, which he was sure he'd regret) – she was gone. He hoped she hadn't left – he wanted to see her this morning, so he could feel relaxed for at least the first part of the day. He got up, walking outside of the room, where he saw her on her phone. God, she looked hot in his shirt. He remembered the sight of her in her underwear and how it had made him so instantly hard…she'd be the death of him, he was sure.

Chuck walked over and sat beside her on the sofa. "Good morning, Blair."

She turned to look at him and he immediately knew that the mask he knew too well had returned. "I'm going back to my room," she said, "otherwise known as your personal brothel, right, Chuck?"

"What are you…" Chuck began, before noticing what she was looking at on her phone and trailing off. It was a full archive of past 'Chuck Bass' _Gossip__Girl_ blasts.

"I don't want to hear it, Chuck. I just want to go back to the Palace, as appropriately attired as possible," Blair fumed, not wanting to argue and wake Chuck's grandmother again.

"I'll go fetch your dress," Chuck said, taken aback.

Whilst Blair was changing, Chuck had Arthur pull the limo around so that he could return Blair to the Palace. At first, the drive over was quiet – Blair just sat as close to the window as possible, and therefore as far away from Chuck as she could, and watched the city rush by. She wished she was here under difference circumstances; New York was a beautiful city. Meanwhile, Chuck sat there trying to figure out what to do. He'd seen Gossip Girl's morning post, and knew that Blair would take it the wrong way, especially after learning about his past. He needed to figure out what to do, to make her stay and see him again, because he genuinely liked being around her. He'd had a great day yesterday, and last night when his grandmother was sick, he didn't mind her knowing because he knew she would comfort him.

"Blair, I told you yesterday," Chuck began to explain. "Gossip Girl twists things. It's not–"

"It's not what, Chuck? True?" she asked, furious. "And how would I know, exactly, if you were telling the truth? I don't know you; you don't tell me anything yet you think it's fine and kosher to go behind my back and find out things about me?" Blair was fuming.

"Hey," Chuck defended himself. "How can _you_ know if Gossip Girl is telling the truth? Why believe what she says? If we're really back in this position, then I'd say we're about even now."

"No, this isn't about that," Blair argued. "It's about the fact that you humiliated me, and more than that, the fact that you'd go out hunting for skanks to bang because I didn't sleep with you! And then that you let yourself get caught by Gossip Girl!"

"I didn't–"

"Don't try to play the 'I didn't know she would get a picture of me and post it' card, because you _know_ she follows you, so you shouldn't have done it!"

"You know what, I don't care. You won't let me get a word in to defend myself because you think you know what I'm going to say, so fine, I won't tell you. Have a nice life." Chuck couldn't believe she wouldn't even let him explain, apologize. She wasn't the caring person he wanted to open up to yesterday – he may be a womanizing boozer, but she was just a cold-hearted bitch.

"Good riddance, you know, I'm glad your Grandmother told me about what was on _Gossip__Girl_when she did."

"Fuck you."

"Yeah, well, I feel sorry for her – she actually thinks you're better than that, but obviously you're not," Blair retorted. She was even angrier than before; Chuck had no right to be angry at _her_.

"Yeah, well, you're no different sweetheart; no wonder daddy stopped taking you on the carousel – he couldn't stand to be near you," Chuck yelled as she turned and ran inside. Chuck was pretty sure he had crossed the line with that last comment, but she did too when she brought Charlotte into things. He turned back inside and shut the door.

"Arthur, drive."

When Blair got back up to her room she ran to the bed and cried; he had obviously picked up on the fact her dad was a sore spot when they talked yesterday, but to use it like that….that was low. He had no idea about how hard her life was; he had money and a family and his Grandmother _obviously_ loved him. Still, he had thrown it all away for debauchery, when she had to work so hard just to pay the bills because her dad had left them and taken everything. He didn't know what hard work is – hell, he had it easy.

Blair looked over to the toilet. She knew she shouldn't, but she needed a release and the idea of not having to feel for a couple of seconds felt like her only friend right now, so she didn't fight the urge. While cleaning out her mouth in the sink after, she wiped her tears – she was past this, she was supposed to be better, but Chuck's comment about her dad had brought back all her insecurities. Blair grabbed her phone and speed-dialled Serena.

_Hello?_ A croaky voiced Serena answered

_Serena...__It__'__s__me,__Blair.__I__'__m__sorry,__did__I__wake__you?_Blair looked at the time. It was already 11:00 but knowing Serena it's highly likely that she's still asleep.

_Blair!__No__it__'__s__fine,__are__you__okay?__You__sound__upset?__What__happened?__Did__Chuck__do__something__to__you?_Serena asked, worried about her friend who sounded like she was balling her eyes out.

_No...__Yes...__No__…_ Blair responded. She then continued to tell Serena everything from the day before, to their night and then about that morning and _Gossip__Girl__'__s__blast,_and last but not least, her relapse.

_Oh__B...__I__know__what__he__said__hurt__you__but__you__can__'__t__do__that.__You__know__it__isn__'__t__good__for__you,__sweetheart.__Look,__I__know__your__upset__but__why__don__'__t__you__clean__yourself__up__and__go__to__lunch__and__then__see__how__you__feel,__okay?__Call__me__if__you__need__anything,__B,__don__'__t__resort__to__the__toilet.__Please,__B,__for__me__and__your__Mom.__I__love__you,__now,__go__have__a__shower__and__change.__Bye!_ Serena replied. She didn't really know what to say to her over the phone. She was always worried about her friend but she couldn't just fly to New York and the only two people she knew there where Chuck and Nate. Well, Chuck was obviously out of the equation, although she was pretty sure from the sounds of what Blair said that Chuck has a story that Blair didn't let him tell. So, Nate it was.

Chuck got Arthur to drive him back to his penthouse at the Empire to change. He knew his grandmother would still be asleep and he would call her soon to check she was okay, but right now he needed a scotch. As he walked in, he found Nathaniel passed out on the floor with a couple of prostitutes next to him, also dead to the world. The last thing Chuck wanted to see right now were sluts, so he went into his room with a bottle of scotch and changed into a new suit. He wasn't sure what to do, but next thing he knew he was hearing the distinct sound of Nate's phone going off. It was a little loud for his sleep-deprived headache. He stormed outside, found Nate's phone and threw it at him, which woke him up immediately.

"Your phone," Chuck stated when Nate had opened his eyes, staring at the loud object in his lap.

"Thanks man," Nate said sarcastically, standing up and answering the call.

_Serena,__hey!__What__'__s__up?__I__wasn__'__t__expecting__you__to__call,__especially__not__this__early__in__the__morning_. The fact that Serena was calling Nate had Chuck intrigued, especially since he and Blair had just had a fight and she was bound to tell her best friend.

_Well, it is 11:30 Nate._

_Oh, right! So what's up?_

_Look I can't tell you much, otherwise she would kill me, but..._

_What are you talking about, Serena? You aren't making much sense._

_Just__wait,_Serena replied _Look,__I__don__'__t__know__if__you__know__already,__but__Chuck__and__Blair__had__a__fight,__pretty__big__by__the__sounds__of__it__and...__"_

_No,__I__didn__'__t__know__that,_Nate said, turning around to look at Chuck. He saw the bottle of scotch in his hand.

_Well, anyway, something that Chuck said really upset Blair. Like I said, I can't tell you much but I need someone to make sure she is okay. Please, for me, Nate. _

_Sure,__but__why?__And__don__'__t__you__think__if__I__just__turn__up__at__her__room__she__will__know,_and then Nate tried to lower his voice so Chuck couldn't hear, but he was obviously still affected by the alcohol that he had consumed last night. Chuck was in the same room; there was no way he wouldn't hear.

… _think Chuck would have sent me to plead his case or something._

_Well, I was thinking more along the lines of running into her while she is at lunch, She said something about a guy called Arthur taking her to lunch at 12:00, maybe you could milk Chuck for information to see if he knows where._

_Oh, Chucks driver! Don't worry, I will call him and find out. I still don't understand why but I will let you know._

_Thank you so much, Nate! Can you just make sure she is eating, and not too much, just a normal diet. I would really appreciate it._

_Make__sure__she__is__eating.__Right,__got__it.__Bye,__Serena.__I__will__call__you__later._ Nate was very confused as to why Serena needed him to check on Blair, especially the eating part, but he would do anything for that golden haired goddess. It sucked that she lived in San Francisco. If he ever went down there he would make sure to see her again. He decided he better get dressed and then call Arthur. Also, he may have to kick out his entertainment for last night, too. Nate and Serena's phone conversation really had Chuck stumped. He could only hear one side of it, so it didn't really make sense, but he knew that Serena had asked Nate to check on Blair while she was at lunch and to also make sure she was eating, but why? What would make her not eat? And why now? Then Chuck's phone rang, his caller ID telling him it was Mike. Chuck tossed up whether to answer or not. For some reason it felt wrong now, but he needed to know about her.

Once off the phone with Serena, Blair did as Serena told her to. She got cleaned up and dressed. No one would know she had just voluntarily puked her guts up. As she looked in the mirror, though, she felt fat, ugly and hated. No wonder her dad had left them. She was nothing special and Chuck was right. Who would want a bitch as their daughter? NO! She had to stop thinking like this. It wasn't helping. Honestly, Blair didn't feel like eating but she knew she had to. So she got up and went down to the lobby to wait for Arthur to pick her up for lunch.

When Chuck got off the phone with Mike, he had learnt seven things about Blair Waldorf:

Blair's father left her and her mother when Blair was 16 at the start of her junior year of high school and in the divorce he had gotten all the money.

After he left he paid enough child support to keep sending her to private school but that was all and after she graduated the child support stopped.

Blair started seeing a doctor who specialized in self destructive behavior for a couple of sessions at the end of her senior year in high school but they lost their health insurance and so she stopped going.

Blair and her mother live in the same house and their bank accounts are running on bare minimum and every so often big chucks of money just disappear.

Blair works almost all the time she hasn't used her holiday hours since she stated working their right out of high school. While Blair's mom didn't work.

There has been no sign of contact for five years between Blair and her father (after graduation)

Blair has no criminal record at all.

Now that Chuck knew, he wanted to unlearn them because now he knew what he said earlier was way to harsh. The thing that bothered him the most was her few visits to a doctor who specialized in self destructive behavior because he felt like it should tell him something but he was tired from his late night and he had just downed a bottle of scotch so he couldn't think straight right now. All he knew was that he had to apologize to Blair because even though she was mean to him what she said was mostly true except about last night and what he said would have sent him over the edge if he was in her position. He also knew that for Serena to send someone to check on her she had to know it would be bad.

Arthur had dropped Miss Blair off at a Japanese Sushi place when he got a call from Mr. Bass's friend Mr. Archibald asked where he had dropped Miss Waldorf he replied and then Mr. Archibald hung up. He decided to think nothing of it and drove to take Mr. Bass somewhere as he just received a txt advising him he was needed.

Blair was eating her Sushi very slowly because really she didn't fell like eating at all and the slower she ate the more it would look like she did without actually eating much at all (the art of playing with your food). While she was sitting there she saw a familiar face walking down the street. She thought about going and saying hi to Nate (was it) but then she knew he was Chuck's best friend... and according to _Gossip__Girl_ his only friend. So she figured he would probably take Chuck's side or try and convince her he was a good guy so she decided to stay seated. The only problem was he seemed to have noticed her and started walking towards her.

"Hey, Blair right?" Nate said trying to sounds cool like he didn't purposely run into her.

"Hi Nate and yes that's right." Blair said pushing a fake smile. To Nate it seemed like she was eating. "So, how are you today?" Nate asked maybe she would just tell him right off that she was terrible and he could try and make her fell better for Serena.

"Yeah, I am alright, a little tired but New York is such a beautiful city I had to get out and see it." Blair said forcing another smile to cover her lies. Nate was confused she seemed absolutely fine to him but he would keep trying. "Did you enjoy yesterday? I know Chuck spent ages deciding what to do that you would like." Nate wasn't a very perceptive person so he missed many of her hints that she was not okay with what happened yesterday but he did catch the slight drop of her facade when he mentioned Chuck's name.

Blair took a couple minutes to compose herself before trying to respond kindly.

"Oh yes, the view from the top of the Empire State Building was magnificent."

"Well that's good," Nate's phone then started ringing from his pocket. "Excuse me while I take this, he said."

"_Chuck,__hey__man__what__'__s__up?__" _Nate asked oblivious to the fact Chuck's black limo was parked on the opposite side of the road.

"_Your__Grandfather__called__says__he__needs__to__see__you__urgently.__"_ Chuck said using it as an excuse to get Blair alone he knew he had to apologize and his second bottle of Scotch had helped him gain the 'courage'. Although it was true Nate's Grandfather had called but it wasn't urgent he just asked him to have Nate call him back.

"_Oh__alright__thanks__man.__Talk__to__you__later.__" _Nate said as he hung up He turned to Blair and said "Sorry I have to go but it was nice catching up. I'll see you around" Blair waved goodbye and then Nate walked away while sending Serena a text letting her know Blair was fine and was eating.

Once Nate was out of sight Blair physically slumped back into her chair not noticing a certain brunette walking towards her, until she heard him call her name.

"Blair" Chuck had said. Blair looked up to see him standing in front of her.

"Wow stalking Bass an all time low. Now leave I have nothing else to say to you."

"I wasn't stalking you, I was looking out for you because I knew Nate wouldn't do a good enough job." This had Blair confused.

"Firstly what are you talking about and secondly do you not understand the word LEAVE"

"Well your friend Serena called this morning and asked Nate to find out where you were having lunch and to check on you and make sure you were eating. And as I suspected Nate missed the fact that you are taking the tinniest bite and just moving the food around on your plate, he also missed the fakeness of your smiles when you said you were great and because he is always tired he took no notice of that. Which was your way of putting some truth into your lie." Chuck said satisfied he had noticed just how not fine she was.

"Well you know what? I don't care Bass and you need a shower you reek of alcohol." Chuck only sat down. "Look Blair I wanted to say..."

"I don't want to hear it you Basshole. If you won't leave I will." Blair said standing up.

"No, you need to eat according to Serena, so sit and actually eat your Sushi. I just came here to apologize but since you don't want to hear it I will leave." Chuck said resigning himself. "Why it isn't like you would mean it anyway." Blair said sharply and that got Chuck mad again she keeps judging him when she doesn't know him. "Well I am sorry I am not who you thought I was, but your not who I thought you were either. All that caring compassionate shit was obviously just some act for the cameras and you know what you don't know me or my life so you have no right to judge."

"And whose fault is that, you wouldn't give me a straight answer to any of my questions and I know enough to know all you want from me is a good fuck. You know what my compassionate side is not bullshit I just don't share it with people who don't treat me with respect and who obviously don't care" Blair said angry that he was throwing things back at her when she had done nothing wrong. "Well you didn't answer my questions either so how am I the only one in the wrong I am not judging you." Chuck said.

"Yeah of course your the one in the right, you didn't go behind my back to find out stuff about me, and you didn't accuse me of running my dad off. You know what go Fuck yourself. I am leaving." Blair got up, hailed a cab and got in before Chuck could come after her.

Chuck went back to the Empire and kept drinking and drinking and drinking, but for some reason it wasn't numbing the pain all he wanted to see was a certain smile that made him feel like the world was problem free. Her angry, upset eyes kept haunting him. It was his fault, it was always his fault, he made everyone close to him disappointed. This time though he wanted to prove her wrong he wanted to be the better person. Chuck stood up he was going to fix this but he was a little drunk and he stood up to fast so he fell back on the couch. It took him a while but he slowly got up and made his way down to Arthur. "Arthur to the Palace."

**A/N: Firstly I want to give a big thanks to my beta and all my friend Jess who both helped edit my story. I also want to apologise for the latness because I know last chapter I promised I would update faster and although my story was written like a week after my last update my beta and I just had exam block and before that all our assignments were due so she was to busy to edit. I would have just updated except the last time I did that I got attacked for grammar dw I know I have bad grammar :/. Hopefull you like it and I didn't loose any of you my lovely fans. I am going to try to get my next chapter out in the next few weeks because then I go to Italy for 6 weeks on a school trip. Please tell me what you think, good... bad… I don't mind and if you have any ideas or suggestions I would love to hear them and take them on board all comments are welcome **

**Xxox Missy**


End file.
